Glory's Moment
by harsens-rob
Summary: Spanderverse Story 20: The Scoobies attack Glory in a last attempt to save Dawn and stop the dimensional wall from crashing in. Spanderverse version of 'The Gift'. Canon character death applies.
1. The Dust Settles

Disclaimer: Legal stuff, don't own characters, haven't made any money, this is for entertainment purposes, no profit earned, lawyers go away. –_kisses-_

**Emails are welcome as are honest reviews. I respond to all correspondence. In addition check out the 'Spanderverse' Forum under the Buffy topic. You'll find 'commentaries' on my stories revealing what I was thinking at the time of writing.**

POV: Shifts Perspective

Spoiler Alert: There are tidbits from past episodes and _especially_ the Spanderverse series.

Notes: Story number Twenty-One in the Spanderverse-universe, following "_Battling with a God_". Everything from the television series through the defeat of Adam also occurred as depicted, in the Spanderverse.

People's thoughts are depicted in _italics_. You'll find emphasis depicted with an underline.

More Notes: BIG thanks to Joss, the ME creative team and the crew of one of the best shows on television. WE MISS YOU! And THANK YOU JOSS and DH COMICS for Buffy: Season 8!

Thanks to the authors of Fanfiction, wherever you may post. It's probable that I've read at least one of your stories somewhere. I apologize for recycling concepts inadvertently from the plentitude of stories I've read.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Glory's Moment**

Ch 1 – The Dust Settles

**Giles sat up in his binding field, clutching his head in both hands. Tara and Willow had stopped chanting, but made no movement to get any closer to where he sat. When he'd finally looked around the shop, his eyes their normal shades if a bit bloodshot, they finally approached.**

"**No more inky eyes," Willow said proudly, squeezing Tara's hand.**

"**Does that mean we should let him out of the binding field," Buffy asked. "Because it seems like a fitting punishment… kinda like being grounded."**

"**How much do you remember," Tara asked him as she began to collect the crystals on the floor and breaking the field holding him in place.**

"**Uh…drowning in… something," Giles said sheepishly. "Like being trapped in tar. But I do recall hurting Glory." He didn't sound very satisfied with himself. He checked his shoulder, but the wound from Glory's was sealed shut in scar tissue. **

_**I don't remember doing that, **_**he thought worriedly.**

"**And the building you destroyed," Buffy said harshly, distracting him. "Hurting Willow? Almost killing Spike ****and**** Xander? Any of that ringing any bells for you?"**

**The gang looked between Giles and Buffy. Her anger was palpable and the whole room was filled with an uncomfortable tension. Xander chose to avoid the scene in progress by bending down near Anya and stroking her hair. He hoped it looked less like ducking for cover and more like checking on her. He suddenly felt like he'd gotten caught between his father and mother during one of their drunken arguments about money… only worse.**

"**How many died in that condominium because of you," Buffy raged.**

"**None," he replied calmly, accepting her anger. "I held off long enough to evacuate the building. And, for the record, I made sure that Dawn wasn't there before I began to fight Glory."**

**Buffy blew out a harsh breath. The truth was that was exactly what she'd feared. That Dawn might have been trapped in Glory's penthouse and Giles hadn't cared. Still, it didn't excuse the destruction nor the risk he'd put himself in.**

"**You could have died!"**

"**We all could die if Glory wins."**

"**Exactly! And every time we've gone against her, she's beaten us," Buffy continued. "This lone wolf bullshit has got to end! The only way to get Dawn back is to work together."**

**Buffy sighed, her anger deflated for the moment. "Giles, what would I have done if you'd had failed? If she'd killed you? I need you. I need all of you."**

"**The forces I harnessed were very dangerous, obviously," Giles said as he regained his feet still a little shakily. "I couldn't risk the rest of you. I'm not even exactly sure how I'm still alive, to tell the truth. I was depending on the destruction of the building to kill both of us."**

"**Well that's just great," Buffy raised her voice again. "One final going-out-in-a-blast-of-grandeur fight," she said with contempt. "And then what? The rest of us are left to pick up the pieces? Don't you think I've lost too many people as it is?"**

"**And you may lose more," Giles yelled now. "All of us may be killed at any time. That is the price we accept for doing what we do. And this may not be over," his voice softened. "If I survived, Glory may have as well."**

"**That was some wicked power," Willow broke in. "What did you use, Giles? Maybe if we could manipulate it together…."**

"…**That will not happen," Giles said with such force that Willow instantly shut up. "The forces I wielded should never have been seen by the world again. If the situation were not so desperate, I would have pretended they never existed. We cannot turn to it again…certainly not by you, nor Tara. As far as any of you are concerned, that magic is gone and unrecoverable. Is that perfectly clear, Willow?"**

**She nodded meekly, but inside felt a little resentment. Everyone was always treating her like she was that bumbling experimenter in high school, still.**

"**So what do we do next," Xander finally entered the conversation.**

"**W-willow has Spike getting her laptop," Tara said nervously. The air between Buffy and Giles was still fraught with anger and distress. "Honey…?"**

"**Oh, uh, yeah…we were getting the Orb," she pointed to it lying on the floor where it had rolled during the commotion. "And we came across the robots. I thought I could do some quick program changes. It'll be rough, but it should be simple to have them attack Glory or her goons…give us a diversion."**

"**Thanks, Will," Buffy said. "Not looking forward to my 'twin' again, but since this is for Dawn…."**

"**What about the hammer," Xander asked. "It packed a pretty powerful blow when Olaf was swinging it around, judging by the damage I was going to replace in here if I ever got some free time."**

"**We saw it," Tara said. "But it wouldn't budge."**

"**I can lift it," Buffy said. "Slayer thing. And I'm sure it'll help. Good thinking, Xan."**

**Behind him, Anya started to stir from her sleep and Xan again turned away from the group to see to her. She began to mumble about it's being time, but no one but Xan was paying her much mind.**

"**Now we just need to know where to go," Buffy said. "If Dawn wasn't being held in the condominium, then where the hell would she be?"**

"**A locator spell won't work," Willow said apologetically. "We're back to dealing with the Hellmouth's screen."**

"**Okay. We'll need to let that sit for a minute, then. What do we have in regards to spells? Even if we can't go all mojo on Glory with what we've got, you guys can keep her scab crew off of me."**

"**There's a lot of minor spells we can perform without any real rituals, ingredients or a lot of time," Tara said. "It'll be enough to keep them occupied."**

**Tara was rubbing at her hand, though the cast made that difficult. It was starting to ache again and all of the pain relievers were left back in the wreck of the R.V.**

"**Then while you guys are taking on the baddies that leaves me to get Dawn and get out of there. If there's one thing the Zeppo can do, it's run," Xander said lightheartedly. His clothes were soaked through by the downpour and he wanted nothing better than to run home for a hot shower and to change. But there was no time for luxuries so he kept his discomfort to himself. Hyena helped with that. She didn't seem to mind being wet.**

"**Getting Dawn is the most important thing, Xan," Buffy said with emphasis. "I'm depending on you. I'll be too busy trying to keep Glory from interfering."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**In a construction office in an area currently being cleared for a series of small boutiques, Dawn sat hunched down in a chair. She was unrestrained, but there was a minion standing by the door who wouldn't stop staring at her. He wore a look of awe and it gave her the creeps. Worse than that, was Glory, of course. The god wouldn't shut her big yap.**

"**Oh, Dawnie…you really had me fooled! I mean, I guess it wasn't really you. I mean it's not like you did the spell works, am I right? Still, I just gotta know… how long did you know you were exactly what I was looking for? In the hospital?"**

**Dawn pretended not to hear. Glory had asked her a few questions already about her sister, about the Scooby Gang and about Giles', especially. Apparently he'd done something to annoy her, but she wasn't big with the details. She hadn't answered those either and Her Skankiness ended up prattling on, seemingly not interested in if Dawn talked to her or not.**

"**Oh, what's the matter, munchkin? Not doing a lot of socializing here."**

"**Your creepy, scabby guy keeps staring at me. It's freaking me out," Dawn said. It was all she had to say.**

"**Oh…sweetie! He's just pleased to see you, that's all. The Key is a big deal, you know? Granier, honey, why don't you wait outside," obviously this wasn't just a request.**

"**There. Is that better, Dawnikins?"**

"**Don't call me that. My name is Dawn," she glared at Glory.**

"**Oh…" Glory issued a small laugh. "Well, then, excuse me. Wouldn't want to insult the Key," she muttered.**

"**I'm not a Key. I'm a girl. And you're a bitch."**

**Glory's features hardened and she gave Dawn a hard glare. Stomping across the room, she looked down into the fake girl's eyes. **

"**I'm a God. ****Your**** God, in fact."**

"**No you're not," Dawn held her ground, fists clenched as tight as her jaw.**

"**You know something, Key, you're starting to irritate me. And I've been irritated a lot already, lately."**

"**So, what are you going to do, ground me? You know you can't hurt me… not yet," Dawn said full of bravado. She thought that Spike would be proud of her. "And my sister is going to kick your ass long before you can open your stupid gate."**

**Glory laughed again, but it wasn't mirthful. She looked like she'd just been insulted and Dawn was a little nervous. She wouldn't show it, though, she vowed. Spike had suffered a lot more than her ramblings and Dawn was determined to be as brave as he'd been.**

"**Oh, sweetie…sweetie…sweetie," Glory intoned in a way that made shivers run up Dawn's spine. She reached out before the girl could move and with a deft movement of fingers easily snapped one of Dawn's fingers like a thin twig. Dawn screamed and immediately started crying.**

"**So, you see ****my Key****; I can hurt you as much as I want. As long as I don't start spilling your blood and guts, or sucking your frickin' brain. Huh? That's actually kind of ironic," Glory looked thoughtful. "If Buffy and her little merry band had just let me suck you dry in the hospital, the world would be safe and sound and I'd have been stopped right there."**

**She met Dawn's watering eyes as the girl… the Key… held its fake hand. She was pale with pain and looked like she might want to upchuck. **

"**Maybe that's why Buffy hasn't been in a rush to get here, eh, 'Dawnikins'? I'm betting Buffy knows the only way to stop me for good, is to spill a little Key-blood of her own. See, honey, the sooner sis stops that racing, little heartbeat of yours, the sooner everything will stop. And now that the sleazy old guy has bought the farm…?"**

"**No… Giles?!"**

"**What can I say Sweet-cheeks? He shouldn't have tried to take on a God. Poor little Buffy is down to one option left. And really, you weren't ever truly her sister, now were you? I'll just let you sit here for a bit and think about ****that****."**

"**I have to give it to 'em, though," she laughed over her shoulder on the way out, "They almost saved your life, Dawnikins."**

**Dawn bent at the waist and tried not to barf after Glory left the makeshift room. Her hand hurt so much and her finger was bent awkwardly… how could Spike have stood it? How could he have not turned her in after what Glory had done? And why was she being so damned weak? **

**She tried to stop crying, but between the pain and the fear, now that she'd started it wouldn't stop. She'd wanted to be brave, but she was just a teenager and Glory was going to kill her.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Chapter 1


	2. Tactical Planning

**Glory's Moment**

Ch 2 – Tactical Planning

**Buffy had carried the robots up into the shop where the gang were gathered and set them against the wall. They remained powered down with their eyes staring emptily ahead as if they were just oversized dolls. They made Buffy think of Dru and that led to thoughts of Joyce. She'd just finished looking, unsuccessfully, for Spike's sire when she'd returned to the house and found her mother on the sofa. She blinked away this train of thought, but Joyce's eyes were uppermost in her mind. They were gazing on her in disappointment for losing her sister to Glory after she swore she'd take care of her. She wished that she'd asked Angel to stay and also that Riley might parachute in with a battalion, or a division or whatever. Preferably, with some heavy duty missiles.**

"**It was kind of sleazy when they were running around, but with them just staring like that it's creepy," Xander said. "Can't we, like, close their eyes at least?"**

_**We should have torn the Buffybot into scrap, **_**Hyena growled.**

"**They won't stay closed," Willow replied distractedly. Xander could recognize that she was slipping into computer-geek mode. He knew that she was already writing code in her head.**

**From outside came the scent of cigarette smoke, followed closely behind by Spike. Under one arm was tucked a laptop. The other held two bags of what smelled like grease. **

**Xander's stomach rumbled.**

"**Got grub," Spike said. "Burgers and fries from the local grease shop. Try not to have any heart attacks until after we've gotten The Bit back."**

**He came up short when he saw the Buffybot sitting complacently against a wall. Quickly recovering, he passed out the food, avoiding looking in the Bot's direction again.**

**Willow grabbed a bag of fries and her laptop, plugging the device into the Buffybot and getting to work.**

"**Watcher," Spike said unemotionally as he handed Giles two burgers and a fry. **

"**Spike…I must apologize."**

"**No, you don't. You've made your feelings clear. And it's not important right now. Xan, love…you need to eat; here."**

"**What about you," he asked.**

"**Got blood and drinks still in the car. Do we have a battle plan, yet?"**

"**First we need to know where Dawn is," Buffy said with frustration. "Sunnydale always seems so small, until I want to find someone."**

"**So break out the mojo," Spike said.**

"**No good," Tara replied. "Hellmouth, remember?"**

_**What about her scent,**_** Hyena directed to Xander.**

"**Uh," he laid a hand on Spike's shoulder, "Couldn't you do the bloodhound thing? And yes, the thought of you scenting for her is creepy."**

**Spike gave him a grin that made him want to grab the vamp and kiss him hard. He restrained himself. **_**At least until Dawn is safe and sound,**_** he thought. Hyena, naturally, couldn't understand the wait.**

"**Rain. Her scent won't be in the air anymore," Spike said thoughtfully.**

_**Hyena?**_

_**No, he's right. I won't be able to track her now either, **_**she directed to him. **_**Unless she's close by and the breeze just happens to carry her smell this way. Judging by our luck lately….**_

**Xander sat down next to Anya and coaxed her into eating. She was making a low keening noise that could have been sorrow, or could have been just random noise. It broke his heart to see her like this and when he glanced over at Spike watching him, he could see sympathy in his blue eyes. He gave him a small smile, sad but determined. No matter what happened, Spike would have to understand that Anya was now his responsibility and he'd take care of her.**

"**We need to discuss what will happen if the ritual is started," Giles said quietly. Something in the tone of his voice immediately demanded the attention of everyone in the room.**

"**The details of the ritual are rather simple and it's possible that they will begin it during our intrusion," he continued. "Basically, they will anoint the Key's brow with oils and then, uh, slice her at the appointed time, allowing her, uh, her blood to…flow," he tapered off with discomfort.**

**The gang could see determination re-enter is face as he locked eyes with Buffy. There was another palpable chill in the air as he said, "Her flowing blood will open the walls. If this happens, the only way to stop what's happening is to stop the flow of blood."**

"**I'll have a healing spell on stand-by," Tara said while laying a supportive hand on Buffy's bicep. "It'll stop any bleeding at least as long as it takes us to get Dawn to safety."**

"**No," Giles said, still in that quiet but iron tone of voice. "I meant that if the ritual starts, the flow of blood will have to be stopped permanently. As long as it flows in Dawn's veins the portal will remain open whether her wound continues or not." His eyes never left Buffy's.**

"**You're not saying…." Spike started, outraged.**

"**He's telling me to kill my sister," Buffy glared coldly at her Watcher and friend.**

"**Buffy, she's not your sister…not really."**

"**In all the ways that matter, she is, Giles. And she's more…she's…she's a part of me. I can't explain it, but when I look at her, when I hold her…."**

"**I'm not saying this will be easy," Giles understated. Around them was utter silence. Even Anya had stopped her keening and sat engrossed with playing with her fries. Buffy and he might as well have been the only ones in the room…maybe in the city.**

"**But if we can't reach her in time," he continued. "If the portal is opened, if the walls begin to fall…?"**

"**I'm not doing it," Buffy said flatly. "And I will kill anyone who comes near her."**

"**Buffy, if ritual starts…," he tried to repeat. **

"…**I don't care! I will do whatever it takes to spare her," she said with emphasis. "Whatever. It. Takes."**

"**You'll fail. You'll die. And so will countless others, including us…including Dawn."**

"**Then the last thing that she will see, is me defending her. I'm sorry," she said as her gaze swept around the room. Taking in the pale faces of her friends…her beloved family, she gave a helpless shake of her head. "I love all of you…more than I can say. But I'm sorry…."**

**Buffy turned on her heel and stomped into the back room of the shop. Tense minutes later, they clearly heard her fists pounding on brick.**

**In Xander's mind, Hyena couldn't resist making an offer she knew would not be appreciated. **_**If need be, I can do it. For us…for the world, I can accept this price.**_

**Xander chose not to answer. His mind and heart were in turmoil. From the looks of his friends, theirs were, too. Except, for Spike.**

**He could see in his boyfriend's **_**(boyfriend!) **_**face no doubt, no fear. He instinctively knew that Spike would follow Buffy into Hell and the world's end if it meant that Dawn had any chance at all to survive in the new world order. He hoped he'd be strong enough to stop Hyena if he needed to. He hoped that the chip wouldn't react if he had to kill her to stop her from hurting Dawn, even if Xander had to suffer, too.**

"**I think I kinda love you," he directed to him across the room, breaking the tense silence. "I need you to know that, whatever comes."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Dawn sat huddled on her chair in the middle of the small office. She briefly considered breaking out a window and making a dash for it, but even from where she sat she could hear that she was utterly surrounded. She wouldn't be able to leave and when she was caught, Glory might break her legs next so she couldn't do it again. She wished she was brave like her sister.**

"**Buffy…." she intoned, as if she could make her appear out of thin air.**

**The door behind her opened and she straightened up. Despite being in pain and so afraid she was sick, she was determined not to grovel before these things. She'd hold her head up high, no matter what came.**

**Her bravado collapsed into relief as she saw Ben stroll in, wearing Glory's clothing. He looked freakish and she probably would have burst out laughing in any other circumstances.**

**In a flash, she suddenly remembered and she pulled in a harsh breath of shock. In the hospital, Ben had panicked and told her to run. And then…he became She.**

"**Y-you're Glory," Dawn said in disbelief. "How could I have not remembered?!"**

"**It's not important," Ben said as he rushed over to her. "We've got to get you out of here! Can you walk?"**

"**Y-yeah, but my hand…." she showed him what had been done.**

"**Okay, here…sit tight. I'm going to grab something to bind it with."**

"**W-why are you helping me," she asked, afraid to believe that she was going to be freed. "What about the demons?"**

**Ben grabbed hold of some cloth sheets that were covering various items in the work space. He began tearing off strips to use. He glanced at her and she recognized regret and fear. It was the same thing she was feeling.**

"**Glory has done nothing but destroy my life," he said. "I couldn't do anything about it before. But with her timetable coming up, it's like I can feel inside that I have a chance now. I think her protective magicks are breaking down. It's past time for her to learn that not even 'gods' get to have their way all of the time."**

**He rushed back to her and began to bind the broken finger, the index, to the middle one next to it. "I can't explain it. But I think she's losing control over me. The scab-crew's not going to let me walk out with you, though. We'll have to find a way to sneak away. There, I don't want to straighten the finger out until we get away from here. I'm afraid it's going to hurt, Dawn."**

"**It can't hurt any more than I already do," she murmured as she followed him to the door.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Giles hesitantly stepped into the back room. It had been nearly ten minutes and still the sounds of cracking brick sounded. He saw Buffy, a light sheen of sweat on her brow. She'd found tape from somewhere, the kind that she'd used regularly during work outs to wind around her hands and wrists. Now she was dancing in front of a side wall, feinting and jabbing into it. She and the floor were covered in red dust and the walls showed pocks, cracks and missing chunks where she'd hit it repeatedly. Even as he watched, she took another few jabs adding to the masonry damage.**

**He cleared his throat, "I suppose you hate me right now."**

**Buffy straightened her back and stopped with her work out, but didn't turn in his direction. Instead she looked straight up at the ceiling and took deep regular breaths before releasing them with a slight hiss.**

"**You know that I love Dawn."**

"**I know," she replied after several heartbeats of silence. **

**Finally she turned around and Watcher and Slayer stared at each other across the room. They were both torn between the history of their close relationship and resentment and hurt over being on opposite sides of what might need to be done.**

"**But I've taken an oath to protect this sorry world," he continued. His eyes held only a deep sadness. "And sometimes that means saying things…even doing things…that other people can't. What they shouldn't have to."**

"**You know if you go near her, I'll stop you," she said.**

**He nodded, weary. "I know. Maybe with the extra muscle and some good luck we can retrieve Dawn."**

"**I'm tired, Giles. I'm twenty years old going on eighty."**

"**You have been through a lot."**

"**Every apocalypse…every demon plot…even stupid government programs. I've stopped them all; I've always won."**

"**Yes."**

"**I gave up Angel for the world. I loved him so much. But I knew…I was right. I had to do it." She sighed, sounding small and exhausted. "I don't have that anymore. I don't understand how God, or whatever is out there, can keep expecting me to do these things. I don't see what the point is. Why keep fighting if everyone ends up being stripped away?"**

**Buffy walked over to where Giles stood against the wall and leaned on it as well. "I don't hate you. I'll stop you even if it means we die later, but that doesn't mean I hate you."**

"**I'm sorry," Giles said. "I care about you as deeply as any daughter I could have. I've told you this, in so many words. But I have a duty."**

"**I know."**

**He sighed and removed his glasses, pressing his fingers and thumb against his eye lids. "I feel old, too. As old as dry bone, sometimes."**

"**You may have stopped her, you know," Buffy said, but there was no real belief in her voice.**

"**I didn't. We both know that," Giles said wearily. "There's something bigger at work here."**

"**The First Slayer told me that 'death is my gift'. I guess that means I'm just a killer, after all."**

"**I don't believe that."**

"**It doesn't matter. I won't give what she wanted. The thing about a gift is that you can decide not to give it away. If Dawn dies, that's it. I'll put my fists down and close my eyes, Giles. I'll let it happen, I'll follow her to wherever we end up," Buffy said, glancing at him with tears in her eyes.**

**He didn't know how to respond.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Chapter 2


	3. Escapes and Promises

**Glory's Moment**

Ch 3 – Escapes and Promises

"**Let me go, let go of me, please," Anya pleaded with Xander. Tears glinted in her eyes and fell down her face, tearing him apart. "Stop this treachery!"**

**Giles and Buffy entered from the back room with both of them looking uncomfortable. They seemed to separate by some unspoken agreement, like boxers returning to their corners. Giles stood off from the rest of the group, watching. **

_**His eyes seem so sad…so empty, **_**Tara thought. **_**Are we really going to do this? Turn on each other over Dawn? Could he really try to hurt her?**_

**Buffy walked over and kneeled beside Willow, speaking in low whispers. The red head was pointing out command strings on the laptop and gesturing between the robots.**

**Spike was the only one to hear Buffy beg Willow not to let Giles hurt Dawn, even if she needed to use a spell on him. And he was the only one who caught Willow nervously chew her lower lip and her guilty glance at Giles before turning back to her screen.**

_**She didn't answer, **_**he noted. **_**I'll have to watch out for her as well as the Watcher.**_

**The whole gang was beginning to split at the seams, it seemed. They'd done this before, but they'd rallied, showed him a thing or two and defeated the Initiative Cyborg's plans. Now he feared that Glory would get what she wanted while the others were busy watching for treachery among each other. **

**His gaze centered on Xander Harris, trying to calm poor, deluded demon-girl. He made no move to help him, as he'd shown in the camper that his presence wasn't appreciated by Anya. Instead he thought of how he and the man had just gotten to the point of admitting they weren't 'just friends'. That Xander had been the one who'd had the courage to lay it out on the line filled him with admiration. The same feeling that probably had led him to fall for the human in the first place. And yet, he hadn't returned the sentiment when Xan had blurted out the 'L-word'. Maybe he should have done so. Maybe there wouldn't be another chance, but he couldn't say it. Not right now; not when he might have to watch Xander's life snuffed out in this battle for Dawn.**

**He turned away and went out into the alley to light another cigarette.**

_**We're going to have to talk about the vampire thing, **_**he thought. **_**If we get through this; if he insists on being part of the action, I'll need to know if he really wants death over staying with me as one of the Aurelius. If there's any doubt, I'll turn him…I know I will. I'm not strong. I'll make excuses that it wasn't clear, even though I know what I know and I'll turn him. He needs to say it out loud to my face in no uncertain terms that he never wants me to try. **_

_**If he just survives this….**_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Ben stood near the door, gesturing for Dawn to remain quiet. In his hand, he held a loose plank of wood, the best weapon they could locate in the area.**

"**Granier! Help me… Dawn …she…!"**

**As expected the Jawa came rushing into the office, not taking the time to call for his brethren. And just as planned, Ben bashed his head before he could yell an alarm.**

**He turned to Dawn, "There was a time when I wouldn't raise a hand to anyone."**

"**Let's go," she said giving him a little push toward the door. Not that she didn't have sympathy, with him being a doctor and all. But the last thing she needed right now was for him to start second guessing doing what he had to do to get her out of there and back to Buffy.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Spike heard the footsteps behind him long before the male voice spoke. He was standing at the end of the alley, looking out on Main Street which seemed unusually deserted. Perhaps because of Giles' magic storm from earlier, or perhaps like him, the residents could feel the tension in the air. Like the world was holding its breath and waiting to see what would happen next. Would there be five billion sighs of relief or just screams of horror and death?**

"**I'd like to speak to you."**

"**If it's about Dawn, I agree with Buffy. I know you can't fathom it, Rupert, but I care… truly care, for her."**

"**Then you'll see to it that it's quick," Giles said. "If we cannot save her, you'll be able to make it instant."**

**Spike turned around and dropped his smoke, smashing it into the dirt with his heavy boot. He wanted to tell Giles to sod off. He wanted to grab the man by the lapels and shake him, rage at him and threaten him. He didn't do these things and it reminded him that he was still a demon. Because much as he adored the littlest Summers, he could see Giles' point clearly. If the world ended, Dawn would die… most likely, anyway. And she might not die quick and clean. There were plenty of demons out there who could use a young virgin for nefarious purposes…either for ritual or personal satisfaction. He knew that as well as anyone, unfortunately.**

"**If I thought Dawn might suffer… but just to close Glory's portal? No. Besides, the chip won't allow that to happen, anyway," Spike shrugged.**

"**You strike me as someone who wouldn't allow it to stop you if you really wanted to do something, Spike. It may hurt after, but you'll more likely than not end up dead along with the rest of us, anyway."**

"**I'm already dead."**

"**You know what I mean. Once gods and full demons break through, they're not going to welcome hybrids such as you. And would you really wish to live in that world, anyway? Knowing that Xander, Dawn, even Buffy have been ripped to pieces? Or would that be the perfect world for you, after all," Giles said with no malice.**

**Spike's 'game face' sprang forward, anyway. "Any world where Xander and Dawn were dead wouldn't be one I'd revel in, 'Old Man'. Watch your tongue, Watcher," he nearly growled. He pushed around Giles to head back into the destroyed shop. And although he didn't slow his step or react in any way, he heard perfectly Giles' sighed response. As the human knew he would, of course.**

"**And if it was a world where only one of them had to die?"**

**Giles heard the heavy tread of Spike stomp back into the former Magic Box behind him. He remained out in the warm, humid air and looked at the empty night around him. Behind the façade of calm he hoped he was projecting, his soul felt like it was shriveling. His heart had already broke and now the pieces were like shards of glass grinding and slicing him up inside. No one could really think he wanted to harm a fifteen year old girl? They must know how horrifying the very thought was, how repugnant. But did they really think they could allow the entire world and countless other dimensions, let's not forget, to die also just for one person?**

**Giles sighed out into the night and leaned against cool, wet brick, feeling utterly and totally alone. **_**Is this what Travers feels? Have I judged him too harshly in the past?**_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"**I can depend on you," Buffy questioned.**

"**Of course. But you don't really think…?" Xander shrugged. He didn't even want to say the words.**

"**I don't know. I hope it won't come down to it."**

"**Don't worry," he laid a hand on hers. "If Dawn gets cut, we all die. You know I'd follow you anywhere…even if it's into the end."**

"**How's Anya," Buffy asked to keep her self from tearing up. **

"**She's got a bee in her bonnet about something. I wish we had her medication. Do you think another sleepy spell would be safe?"**

"**I wouldn't, Xan." Buffy leaned in front of Anya who kept repeating 'it's nearly time' in a strange flat voice. She swallowed over the lump in her throat. "I'm sorry, Anya. But soon, the witches will have their chance to fix this. I promise."**

"**Buffy," Willow called out. "I've got the Buffybot programmed. But April needs something more, uh, combat-appropriate to wear. She's not going to be much help with that slut-skirt getting in the way."**

"**I'll head back to the house. I want to grab a few axes for you guys, anyway. Spike?" She turned to see the vampire watching them all. "You're with me."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Dawn was hunkered down as much as she could while still walking, trying to crouch beside Ben where no one would see her. She knew how pointless it was. And she felt silly doing it, but it was like instinct was overriding her common sense. She just wanted to appear as small as possible until he'd gotten her out of wherever they were.**

"**What's that," she whispered as her eyes caught sight of some huge metallic thing. It was like a tower of junk that creaked and groaned in the breeze.**

"**Glory's scabs have been having her victims build it. I think that's where they're going to…. Where they ****were**** going to do the, uh, ritual. C'mon…hurry up."**

**As they snuck around a corner of the office they'd just been in, Ben dropped to his knees and began working at the cheap mesh fence. He yanked and pulled at it until they could slip under it on their bellies. **

**As Dawn felt her shirt and pants soaking through with muddy water, she grimaced involuntarily. She didn't complain, however. Anything was better than where she was.**

**From behind them, just as Ben made it through behind her, came the shouts of alarm. One of the minions; Dawn recognized the voice but didn't know their names, began calling out for help.**

"**Damn! We're busted," Ben yelled while yanking on her arm. "Let's run!"**

**He didn't need to tell her twice.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Buffy and Spike passed a pensive and silent Giles near the alley's mouth. Buffy almost didn't acknowledge him, but she couldn't do that to him. Despite the fact she couldn't trust him right now there was too much respect and affection between them.**

"**We're heading to the house for weapons. We won't be long," Buffy said, trying to hide the hurt and anger that was still inside her.**

"**Be careful," he said. He sounded like he always did, like Watcher and Slayer might not be coming to blows in a few hours. **

_**A few hours and either I'll save Dawn or fail her, **_**she thought as her heart began hammering against her ribs.**

"**I doubt that Glorificus will have her minions out looking for us," Giles continued. "But it's best not to assume."**

"**Yeah. We'll be careful," she responded. "Try to figure out a way to locate Dawnie while we're gone. And Giles? I want you here when I get back."**

"**I'm not an assassin sneaking off into the night, Buffy," Giles said, sounding hurt.**

**Buffy turned without acknowledging his pain. Beside her, Spike kept his silence until they were three blocks from the store.**

"**You think we can trust him?"**

"**As long as there's a chance to get Dawn to safety, he'll take it. He won't back stab me by going off to find her on his own." Her tone was flat; unfeeling. She couldn't afford the emotions right now, so like a good Slayer, she began to lock them all up deep inside.**

"**I may need to kill him."**

"**If he comes for Dawn, I'll stop him. You're to keep your hands off him, Spike. He's still Giles." She tried not to think about the part of him that she barely knew and didn't want to. The 'Ripper' who'd she seen during the Band Candy Incident. The one that had taken dark magicks and gone toe to toe with a Hellgod and lived, but her memory was too good sometimes.**

"**You're shivering," Spike noted. He'd also caught the change in her heart rate.**

"**It's adrenaline. I'm fine. How're you doing?"**

"**Stunned that you'd be the one to ask, for one. But I'm ready for the fight."**

"**We won't all make it," he heard. Her voice had dropped near a whisper. Even so, he caught the slight tremor in her voice. Anyone else might have thought she'd gone cold… battle ready, the perfect Slayer. His enhanced hearing picked up the slightest variance in her voice, however.**

"**I'm ready," he repeated. "Always knew I'd go down fighting. It's the way I'd want it. Of course, I always thought it would be against a do-gooder, not on the side of one."**

**They walked the rest of the way in silence until they reached the front walk of the Summers' house. As they made their way up to the front door, Buffy cleared a lump in her throat.**

"**I'm counting on you," she said. "If I'm one of the casualties? I'm counting on you to get to her. To get her out of there and hide her."**

"**Unless I go down fighting first."**

**She cleared her throat again after they'd entered her mother's home and made her way up a few of the stairs to the second floor. "Even… even if it's Xander in trouble. I need you to put Dawn first."**

**She lifted her head from the carpeting where she'd been staring and met his surprised eyes. He hadn't gotten what she'd been leading to.**

"**If it's Xander or Dawn," she repeated her point, "I need you to get Dawn."**

**Spike paused a moment before nodding his head. "Xan wouldn't want it any other way, anyway."**

**She turned to make her way back up the stairs again. Again she stopped, this time because Spike spoke. He needed to say something and time was growing shorter far too fast.**

"**Why haven't you threatened me? 'If you hurt Xander, etcetera, etcetera'."**

**She turned and looked him in the eyes. Looking deeper than he ever thought she'd looked at him before. Finally she nodded, seemingly satisfied with whatever she thought she saw.**

"**When it comes to my family, I trust you. Xander is my family. You won't hurt him," she said simply, like it was a forgone conclusion that was so obvious it didn't need explaining.**

**He went to reply, but found himself swallowing over an unaccustomed lump in his throat.**

"**I'll be down in a minute," she said. "The hand axes are in the living room chest. Assuming my 'visitors' from earlier didn't take everything before coming after us."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Ben pulled Dawn into an alleyway, eliciting a gasp of surprise from her. His hand quickly covered her mouth.**

"**Shh! They're nearby," he whispered. "I can sense them."**

**Dawn thought Ben might have gone a bit crazy, until minutes later when she heard two of their pursuer's voices. Ben flattened himself against the wall by her side and they shared worried glances as they listened to Glory's assistants complaining to one another.**

**Apparently, Glory was likely to skin them alive if they didn't find Dawn and quickly.**

_**Good,**_** she thought.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Chapter 3


	4. Listening to Anya

**Glory's Moment**

Ch 4 – Listening to Anya

**Buffy came downstairs ten minutes after she'd gone up. She was changed into loose fitting cargo pants and a top that allowed her maximum freedom of movement. In her hands were Mr. Pointy and a set of clothing, presumably for April.**

"**Don't think the stake's going to be useful," Spike pointed out. His arms were laden with hand axes.**

"**I'm not planning on using it," she said. "We need to make a stop on our way back. It'll be quick."**

"**It's getting late," Spike pointed out. "We should get this show on the road before the sun comes out and I'm forced from the fight."**

"**It'll just be a minute. I need to do something."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Dawn backed away, Ben behind her with an arm around her chest. In front of them, three of the damned Glory-butt kissers were creeping forward.**

"**Sir, we really need to be going. It's nearly time to begin," Ginx pleaded.**

"**Get away from us," Ben glowered.**

"**Sir, please…," Granier begged. Time was so short and he wanted to go home nearly as badly as Glorificus the Mighty One did.**

"**Don't worry Dawn," Ben said, "They won't dare hurt either one of us."**

"**If we don't begin the anointing in the next hour, all will be for naught," Ginx whined.**

**From behind her, Ben shivered, temporarily releasing her. She spun around when she heard him grunt, worrying that he'd run into something behind them. Unfortunately, it was still Sunnydale and vampires could still be sneaking around the shadows. Instead she found herself facing Glory, her face falling in defeat. She knew immediately that poor Ben had been forced to go away again.**

"**Don't hurt her," Glory menaced, surprising her. "She's just a little girl!"**

**The three minions stood sharing wide eyed glances with each other.**

"**Your Most Divine," Ginx said gently, "We must get back to the tower to start your ritual. To, uh, to go home, remember?"**

"**Y-yeah…yeah, I… what the hell did I almost do?!" **

**She sounded more like her old self and Dawn's rising spirits again fell. Glory's hard hand fell on her shoulder with a painful grip and she bit her lip to keep from gasping in pain. She wanted to show these bastards that she could be strong.**

"**Benji is starting to really screw up my brain," Glory complained. "And he tried to release her! I…I can remember…everything. What he was trying, what he felt… everything! What's happening?"**

"**It's just because the time to leave this place is near," Ginx said, as if speaking to a child. "Mighty One, you must put Ben from your mind. He'll only confuse you."**

"**R-right…but I'm feeling… I feel something. It's unpleasant. I don't like it."**

"**Maybe it's guilt," Dawn said meanly.**

"**Wow. I think you may be right," Glory said. "Ew! Guilt sucks!"**

"**Ignore it Your Most Glorious You," Granier pleaded with her. "It's a trick! That's all it is, just an illusion to keep you from going home."**

**Glory gave Dawn a hard shove and she found herself flung into one of the dwarves' arms. He squeezed her arms a little more tightly than necessary and she could already feel the bruises forming. Her finger was killing her and a sense of helplessness threatened to overwhelm any more resistance, but she steadfastly fought it. She needed to keep her mind working, looking for a means of escape.**

"**Are you doing this," Glory yelled at her. "You're doing this to me! Trying to make me let you go… you and Ben. Well, forget it Key. You can try to make me feel as bad as you want. I'm still going to have my guys slicing into you! Get her out of here. I want her anointed the second we get back."**

**The minion who had Dawn gave her a rough yank and the group started marching back toward the construction site. Dawn couldn't stop more tears leaking from her eyes.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"**Okay, I think I'm done," Willow said, looking over her lines of code one last time. "I hope I didn't confuse them."**

"**I'm sure you did good honey," Tara said over her shoulder. "We don't need them to be exact duplicates of Slayers. They just need to know who to hit."**

"**I tried to include some team tactics," Willow worried at her lower lip. "I hope they'll work cooperatively instead of trying to beat on each other."**

"**Don't obsess, Wills," Xander smiled. "We're kinda running out of time here. What about the Orb or Sphere or whatever?"**

"**I'm going to have Buffybot carry it," Willow said. "We'll have her face off against Glory first. Maybe the Dagon Sphere will do something useful to her."**

"**It hasn't done much so far," Xander pointed out.**

"**Yeah, but she didn't go down in the basement, so maybe it did. Maybe if we can… I don't know… touch her with it?"**

"**Anything is worth a try at this point," Tara sighed.**

**On the sofa, Anya began to fidget, "I should be there. I should be."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Spike followed along just behind Buffy allowing her to lead him where she wanted to go. She seemed pensive, wound tight. He wanted to ask her what was so important that she'd take time out of their rather tight schedule, but something internal told him to remain quiet.**

**They came to a cemetery and Buffy took a sharp left, entering under its arched entryway. Spike frowned; it was a hell of a time to want to put in some vampire slaying. The comment on his tongue seemed to stick in his craw when he glanced up at the arch. It read, 'Sunshine Hills' in large iron, block letters.**

**Ahead of him, Buffy was walking fast and with purpose. He hung back far enough away that he wouldn't intrude on her privacy. He knew where she was headed and, in general terms, why she wanted to visit this place once more before the fight to come.**

**He hopped up onto a grave stone thirty yards away and watched as she knelt down before a particular grave. She rested one hand on the grave's marker and was whispering something which he couldn't hear. It was why he'd hung back so far; he wanted her to have this moment for herself.**

**After only a few minutes she pulled out the stake from her jacket's pocket. She looked at it for several more seconds before gently laying it down at her mother's headstone. He watched as she placed her fingers to her lips and then pressed these to the stone before returning to her feet.**

**She didn't look at him as she passed him on the way to the cemetery's exit and he fell into lockstep behind her.**

"**The stake," he whispered, afraid of bothering her, but curious. "It's okay if it's private."**

"**I'm not going to the rescue as the Slayer. This is a family thing. I… I just wanted her to know. I'm still being a true sister." **

"**I have another favor to ask," she stated after a few more moments of silence. "It's a big one and if you can't handle it, then you have to tell me so I can give it to somebody else before we reach Glory."**

"**I accept. Whatever it is," he said.**

"**You might want to hear it first."**

"**Don't need to. Whatever you need, but I wish you'd stop acting like this is the end."**

"**Just covering the bases," she sighed. "If I don't make it, I want you to try to get Angel's ring back. It's in the R.V. wreck. I want you to take it back to him. I need him to know. I kept it close to me."**

**Spike didn't say anything. He couldn't stop the mean-spirited grimace that came to his lips every time that Angel came into the picture. Still, she was the Slayer and she needed him to do this, so he would.**

"**Spike? I can ask one of the gang."**

"**No. I'll retrieve it. I'll give it to Angel, personally. But I'm only agreeing because I'm not going to have to actually do it. You're a survivor."**

"**This one is different. I feel it," she turned her head just enough to encourage him to catch her eye. "Remember our talk in The Bronze? I think you were wrong. I don't think they welcomed it, Spike. I think they just knew: this was the way it was meant to happen."**

**He scoffed to hide his fear. He didn't like at all where this was leading. "That sounds defeatist. If you think you're going to lose, you'll find a way to make it happen."**

"**I know, Guinan. That's not what's happening here," she grinned at him. "That was one of the few Star Trek episodes I'll admit to seeing with Xander." **(1)

"**Damn," he smirked. "I was sure I could borrow it and you wouldn't know where I'd gotten it."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Dawn was roughly shoved back into the construction office, hitting her broken finger against the wall. She clutched it to her chest and glared at the dwarf until he slammed the door and then started whimpering again. **

"**Buffy… where are you?"**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Buffy and Spike returned to the Magic Box to see the Buffybot and Aprilbot standing at attention. Xander was holding Anya and stroking her hair. Giles, Willow and Tara were discussing something a few feet from the others.**

"**Ah, Buffy, good," Giles said. "We have a plan of attack."**

"**How about finding where Dawn is?"**

"**Anya," Xander said. His entire demeanor screamed how much he didn't like this plan. "She'll know where to go."**

**Buffy felt sympathy for Xander's plight. She knew how much he cared for her and that, if necessary, he'd spend the rest of his life making sure she was taken care of and protected. She didn't have time for those feelings however, so they went unexpressed.**

"**Then let's get moving," she said instead with determination.**

"**Anya… sweetheart, shouldn't you be somewhere," Xander said softly. He made sure to establish eye contact with her to gain her attention. "She needs you, right?"**

**It tore at his heart to do this. To place her in danger after what she'd already suffered. But her only chance at recovery was to get her next to Glory so that Willow could perform the powerful spell that Tara had located.**

"**You better go. You don't want to be late for her," he forced himself to choke out.**

"**The rabbits keep me here! They tie me with their whiskers and paw me until I fall," Anya whined with a few tears in her eyes.**

"**No rabbits will stop you, honey. It's okay… you should hurry," Xander said again, feeling like shit.**

**Anya looked at him questioningly, her eyes full of innocence. He nodded in encouragement and watched as she took off at a stride for the alleyway door.**

"**Keep an eye on her Xan, but don't get too close. We don't want her distracted," Buffy murmured. She wasn't feeling any better about doing this to Anya than he. She'd do worse though, if it meant saving her sister.**

"**You're a killer!" Anya was pointing at Giles, causing him a look of discomfort. "This is written," she nodded her head once emphatically. "It's written," she murmured as she headed out into the night.**

**Once Anya and Xander had gone out, he grabbing an axe from Spike as he went, Buffy looked over the others. Buffybot had her ubiquitous smile, but otherwise remained looking her twin. Next to her, April only glowered. Willow and Tara were having her change her clothing and Buffy looked away to meet Giles' glance.**

"**You can fill me in on the plan on the way. But remember this," she directed to everyone, but kept her eyes on Giles. "If Dawn bleeds, we all die. And I will hurt ****anyone**** who comes near her."**

**Buffy turned and trudged downstairs. Giles hesitated a moment and then went toward the alley door. He took the long handled ax that Spike offered him.**

"**Not exactly the most inspiring speech," Spike muttered.**

"**I would have preferred something from Winston Churchill," Giles said.**

'**Come then, let us go forward together with our united strength', Spike replied to Giles' surprised glance. **(2)

**Spike next gave the last of the weapons to Tara and Willow. He would be battling with fist and fang to get to Dawn, wherever they had her tied up. The robots had their own strength and shouldn't need weapons, besides which, axes weren't going to mean squat to Glory. Buffy had returned from the basement, carrying a Troll hammer. They shared a glance at one another and she took a deep breath to steel herself. Then she went out the alley door. He followed the others out, bringing up the rear and thought of Xander. **

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Chapter 4

(1) "Best of Both Worlds Part II" Star Trek: The Next Generation, Season 4. Guinan made this point to Commander Riker after Captain Picard's abduction by the Borg.

(2) Winston Churchill, May 13, 1940 as transcribed by historyplace(dot)com.


	5. Battle Royale

**Glory's Moment**

Ch 5 – Battle Royale

**Xander followed five feet behind Anya as she trudged down the middle of the street. She hung a sharp right on Sixth and he started to recognize where she was headed. He knew that there was another construction company working at Sixth and Iris on a custom boutique project. His boss had mentioned bidding on it before he'd been more successful with the mall job. It was largely empty still with plenty of space for portal opening.**

**He glanced behind him to make sure the others were there. They were, back about ten feet or so. Spike quickly jogged up and joined him.**

"**She's headed for that new construction site," Spike said.**

"**Yeah, but how'd you know?"**

"**Wandering. I've had a lot of time on my hands at night, you know. Willow better get her ass up here; she's going to have to act fast," he reached down and gave Xander's hand a brief squeeze. "And you watch your back. I haven't had a chance to plunder that virgin ass, yet," he smirked.**

"**Very romantic," Xander deadpanned. "I hope you're not letting that be your last words to me before all hell breaks loose."**

**Spike only smirked more.**

"**Ass," Xander grinned.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**In the construction office, Glory stood over Dawn as the dwarves pulled her clothing off of her. In the god's hands was an old-time dress. The kind that a fairy tale princess might wear in the King's Court. It was made of dark blue velvet and had ivory stitching. Symbols in blood red material were sewn down the arms and along the dress' hemline. There was lace at the wrists and along the neckline that annoyed Dawn's skin.**

"**I can get dressed on my own," she complained. The imps weren't touching her inappropriately, or anything, but their skin was rough and scratchy. She thought they could really use some industrial strength hand lotion.**

"**I don't have time for you to putter around."**

**Dawn's forehead had already been anointed with oil. It smelled like a combination of olive oil and a lavender scent. It made her eyes water a little and her skin burn a bit, like there might have been hot pepper oil or something in it as well.**

**Once the gnomes had the dress on her and done up the back, Glory directed them to take her to the tower.**

"**Wait!" Dawn yelled at them. **

"**What is it," Glory sighed. "Look, kid, I'm sorry this is the way it has to be, alright? Which is weird, since I'm supposed to be above all that. But, honestly, we don't have time to play right now."**

"**I just want…," Dawn reached out and took her clothes from the dwarves. She carefully folded them neatly, despite the fact they desperately needed a washing machine. Walking over to the chair in the middle of the room, she placed them in a neat pile. She was currently barefoot (another part of the ritual that seemed without any real purpose) so she placed her sneakers under the chair. She hoped Buffy would find them, that maybe she'd know that Dawn was brave this way.**

"**Okay, enough of this stalling," Glory said. "Grab her."**

**Dawn struggled, but the minions had her outnumbered and out muscled. They dragged her toward the tower and Dawn started to shake. The whole thing looked like it wanted to fall on her head. She couldn't make herself believe what they were going to risk, until they began to yank her up the stairs.**

"**Are you guys crazy," she screamed. "This whole thing is going to fall apart! It was built by crazy people!"**

**Glory's worshippers didn't reply, but Dawn caught the fear in their eyes. They were just as worried about the tower's less than specs construction as she was.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**As expected, Anya turned toward the construction yard and quickened her pace. The gang had caught up with Spike and Xander and they were all now hurrying, as well.**

"**You're up, Willow," Buffy said.**

"**Good luck, Wills," Xander had taken her hand in a brief squeeze as she went to rush past.**

"**I'll get Anya back," she said with determination.**

**She dashed across the street as the others followed, keeping one eye open for Glory while trying to keep Anya in sight. As she had hoped, Xander's ex was making a direct beeline for her. Willow kept her eyes roaming, but with so much activity, no one seemed to be paying her any attention.**

**She watched as Anya picked up a plank of wood and headed for the most unsafe looking tower she'd ever seen. The whole thing was swaying back and forth in the wind and making ominous groaning and metallic squealing sounds. It was as if the whole thing wanted to crash down at any moment and judging by the way it looked, that could've well been the case.**

**As Willow watched, Glory noted Anya's presence. She had a thoughtful frown on her face and then she began to move through the crowd between them, shoving aside the rest of the crazies roughly. Willow made her move.**

"**What are you doing here," Glory demanded of Anya, yanking the wood plank from her.**

"**She's with me," Willow angrily replied. Sticking one hand on Glory's head and one on Anya's, she was disconcerted when she felt her fingers slide into their skulls.**

_**Permissum sanitas no ex suum ut erus,**_** she thought. At nearly the same time she intoned, "Let Anya's spirit return from its exile!"**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**As Buffy, Giles, Tara and the robots stormed into the construction yard, they could see white swirling light around Willow, Glory and Anya's heads. The light seemed to merge and separate in a complicated dance around the figures.**

**Willow was grimacing with obvious effort as she tried to manage the strain. Glory was screaming as her body violently shook, her hands reflexively clenched at her side. Anya's mouth was also opened as if she were yelling out in pain, but no sound issued from her. Her face was lined with strain as well and tears were streaming from her eyes.**

**Behind the others, Xander grabbed Spike suddenly, "I've got an idea. It's not a tank, but it might be almost as good."**

"**Be careful," Spike yelled as Xander disappeared around the side of the yard's street-side wooden fence. He then dashed into the yard proper to see where he could help the most.**

**The light show culminated in a massive burst of white light. The three participants in the mind spell were flung backward violently away from each other. Glory was thrown into a pile of bricks, knocking down two of the mentally raped that were gathering them while Anya collided with a stack of two by fours. She fell to the ground unmoving.**

"**Robots, get Glory," Buffy commanded, sending them to engage her.**

**Giles ran for Anya to check her condition, but ended up being grabbed by three of the mental patients. He began to lash out with a fist and the flat of his ax.**

"**Willow!" Tara took off at a run for Willow's prone form. A minion in its brown robe ran to intercept her with a dagger, but she muttered a bit of Latin and the Guev found itself tripped up by an invisible force.**

**In front of Spike, a group of four more humans looking dazed rushed him. He grimaced, knowing how fast he'd be rendered useless if he tried to hit any of them. As they approached to within a few feet of him, he concentrated his energies. A moment later and he'd leaped clear over their heads, alighting on the ground behind them. A Glory-minion tried to intercept him, but he used his momentum against him, sending him crashing into the human mob behind him. He was pleased to find that the chip didn't react to that as a deliberate attack on the confused people.**

**Rushing to Anya's side, he checked for a pulse. With a quick glance to make sure there wasn't an attacker coming up behind him, he shook her as gently as he knew how. She stirred, and met his eyes.**

"**Spike? Spike, where are we? What's going on? Where's Xander at?"**

"**Nice to have you back, Demon-Girl. Stay down, we're in the middle of the showdown with Glory," he said. He leaped back to his feet and looked for the nearest body he could hit, vamping out at the same time.**

**While Spike began to engage in fist to dagger combat with a minion, Anya crawled away. Not to hide however, she was looking for something to use as a club…something in a crowbar, maybe.**

_**I may not be a Vengeance Demon anymore, but **__**nobody**__** violates me and gets away with it,**_** she glared at the chaos around her.**

**As Spike was bringing Anya around, Tara was working on doing the same for Willow. Two minions again approached them, but Tara muttered another incantation, and they fell to the ground covered in itching, burning boils.**

"**No one hurts my girl," she shouted at them before returning to lightly slapping at Willow's face and pleading with her to rouse herself.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Buffy followed behind the robots, before taking a detour around a supplies shed. As she made her way behind Glory, she heard the Buffybot confront the god.**

"**You don't look very well, Glory. Anything I can help you with?"**

**Glory grunted, rubbing at her head. "My head… that witch… a hole. There's a hole in my brain. What did that bitch do to me? …You! Guess I could use another brain about now."**

"**Well, feel free to borrow mine, if you can take it."**

"**Oh, I'm taking it alright you stupid, little tramp."**

"**I hear a lot of talking," Buffybot replied, "But not seeing a lot of action. Whereas in your position, I probably would have been attacking me by now."**

"**It's… that witch… my head," Glory shook it, trying to clear the fogginess that seemed to be making it hard for her to think all of the sudden.**

"**Oh, I don't think it's Willow. It might be this," Buffybot brought the Dagon's Sphere around from behind her back. "Rumor has it that it's supposed to repel you, or something."**

"**I-if you think that bauble is going to stop me…," Glory looked on the globe with worry.**

"**I was actually thinking if you're not supposed to get near it, you probably shouldn't touch it either." The Buffybot tossed the orb at Glory. She didn't understand why or how it was doing anything. It was all illogical to her, but Willow's instructions were clear, so she followed them.**

**Glory reflexively reached out a hand and caught the Sphere, immediately grimacing. Her cry of pain brought satisfaction to both of the Buffies. Behind Glory, April approached while Buffy began to scan for Dawn's holding place.**

**Buffy(bot) marched up to Glory, who was able to crush the Dagon Sphere in her fist. She didn't like what it had done to her. She felt slower, weaker and the hole in her head was still making it hard for her to think. **_**This isn't right! I'm a God! I can't be brought low, like this,**_** she silently raged. At least until she received a punch to her face, followed by a strong kick to her gut. **

"**If you think that was enough to stop me…," Glory was cut off by a double fisted punch from Buffybot. **

**As she spun around, a second set of fists plowed into the side of her face. **

"**Hey! Who the hell are you," she gritted between her teeth at a short, dark haired girl with a scowl.**

"**I'm Faith, the Vampire Slayer," Aprilbot exclaimed. "And you are history!"**

**The newly minted Faithbot high kicked Glory to the face while behind her Buffybot was grabbing at her arms. The robots tag teamed her, just as Willow had hoped.**

**They weren't really hurting her unfortunately, however. And Glory was beginning to shake off the effects of the Sphere. With a kick of her own, she sent 'Faith' flying several feet to crash into a roll on the ground. She spun around, effectively breaking 'Buffy's' grip on her and punched the robot in the face. It should have taken off her head, but Glory was still weakened, somewhat, and the robot rolled with the hit.**

"**You know, I'm starting to feel a whole lot better," Glory menaced. "Now, about that brain…."**

**Unknown to Glory, Buffy and her hammer had taken Aprilbot's place. Behind them both, the robot was just coming around after re-routing some minor damage.**

"**I'm sorry," Buffybot was saying, "I'm not really in the mood to give anymo—squirk—mpph." The robot's neck sent out a shower of sparks as another punch by Glory, this time, did send the head flying from its body.**

**Glory looked at 'Buffy' in amused amazement. "Hey! The Slayer is a robot! Did anyone else know Buffy was a robot?" She naturally didn't receive a reply. Everyone was too busy fighting the Scooby Gang.**

**Behind her she heard someone clear her throat, "Glory?"**

**The Hellgod spun around, recognizing Buffy's voice. She saw Buffy swing something that looked large and then the pain was registering on her jaw and she felt herself propelled through the air. She slammed into an outbuilding's corrugated steel wall.**

"**You're really not the brightest god in the heavens, now are you," Buffy muttered, not caring whether Glory heard her or not. Again she was searching for any sign of Dawn when she heard her sister's screams from up above her. Way up above her, in fact.**

_**No, the ritual,**_** she thought in a panic and ran for the tower's stairs.**

**She met Aprilbot as she rushed toward the tower. "Keep her busy," she exclaimed, pointing over her shoulder.**

"**No problem, B. It'll be 5 by 5," Aprilbot nearly growled out.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Buffy ran through the crowd, occasionally striking at a dazed human who tried to grab at her. She made it to the stairs, only to see two of Glory's twits with daggers drawn standing in the way. A few jabs and throws and they were quickly sent to the ground.**

**Far behind, April was straddling Glory and pounding at her face.**

"**Okay, that does it," Glory responded. She grabbed the other Slayer's arms (**_**And where the hell did she come from, **_**she thought) and threw her off. Looking around at the pandemonium, she caught a brief flash of blonde hair streaming in the wind and heading up the stairs toward her Key. **

"**Oh, hell no, you don't!" She took off after Buffy.**

**Around her, the minions and the converts were fighting with Buffy's pals. She wished she had time to deal with them. Nothing would have given her more satisfaction than showing Buffy her friend's bloody limbs before snapping her neck. But time was wasting and it was very close to the moment when the Key needed to open her doorway. She ignored her minions' cries for help and ran up the stairway.**

**Behind her and hot on her heels ran 'Faith'.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**On the ground surrounding the tower, furious battles were ongoing in small clusters. Tara was on the ground now, kneeling in exhaustion as she fired spell after incantation after shielding energy. Willow was roused now and had never been so impressed with her girlfriend. It was like she was possessed, only the good kind where she was kicking demon ass.**

"**I don't have much left," Tara groaned.**

"**It's okay, baby. I can take over," Willow's eyes went briefly dark. She sent a large cloud of force and watched in triumph as dozens of converts and three of Glory's minions went flying. They all landed roughly six feet away. She smiled at Tara… and then collapsed again.**

"**Will!"**

"**I'm okay. But, uh, I'm not as recovered as I thought. I think we better find somewhere more out of the way."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Giles blocked two dagger strikes with the long handle of his ax. Immediately he followed up by stomping on one of the minions toes. As that one screeched and fell back on its butt, he swung his ax in a wide arc. Goro's head flew off of his shoulders, the stump of his neck shooting a wide arc of dark, thick and black blood in a geyser. Grono immediately backtracked on its hands and feet, yelling for mercy. **

**Giles threw his ax, impaling Grono through the face. The imp fell to the ground with a pained groan of shock and then expired. Giles' feeling of triumph was short lived as one of the mentally sucked slammed him in the stomach with a piece of board, causing him to fall to the ground. The crazy immediately tackled him and Giles found himself struggling to keep the man from biting him in his face. **

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Xander sat in the cab of a wrecking ball truck, frustrated. He'd been able to start the engine but there were so many levers and switches. This had seemed like such a good idea, but now he just felt useless and stupid. He'd never driven one of these things; in fact, he'd never had one at the sites he'd worked at even.**

_**Don't sweat it, **_**Hyena piped in. **_**You can do this, Xander! Just take a deep breath and look… really look at the controls. They're laid out in a way that would make sense, you just need to relax and see the pattern.**_

**Xander did as Hyena suggested. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the sounds of combat, the thoughts of his friends in danger, the fear that they were bleeding or dying while he sat here. When he opened his eyes again, he saw that Hyena was right. They did make a logical pattern. He put the rig in drive and smashed through a cheap fence. Testing the ball by swinging it back and forth and higher and lower for a few moments, he looked around the chaotic site.**

"**Now where is that Hellbitch? I've got a little surprise!"**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Spike had just broken the neck of Granier when he found himself tackled from behind. Lashing out, he felt his elbow connect with the nose of something. Turning around, he found himself surrounded and being piled on by a group of humans. One of these was lying in the dirt, holding his bloody nose and groaning.**

_**Chip don't work as long as I don't know what I'm hitting, **_**he realized. Unfortunately, ignorance was no longer possible and the moment he grabbed the wrists of a grasping set of hands, the chip starting buzzing painfully.**

_**Bugger!**_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"**Buffy," Dawn screamed. She could just barely make out human figures climbing toward her up the Tower. Even though the details weren't clear, she recognized the Goddess of Skank and her sister. There was another one behind them, but she didn't know who.**

**Movement caught her attention and she raised her head. At the foot of the extended ramp on which they'd tied her, stood one of the minions. It might have been Guev or maybe, Ginx… it was hard to keep them straight.**

"**Stop all that struggling, dearie. It won't help," Ginx said nastily as she approached the Key. **

"**Please, please, just let me go," Dawn whimpered.**

"**And deny her Most Luscious and Brilliant Luminescence from taking us home?" The goblin barked out a short laughter. "It's almost time. Just play the hand you're dealt, Dawn. Show a little bit of backbone."**

**She smiled evilly and pulled out a short, jeweled dagger.**

"**No! No… Buffy!" Dawn yanked at the ropes binding her wrist, but they refused to break. She watched wide eyed and terrorized as the female minion got closer and closer with the blade.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Buffy was midway up the stairs when she heard her sister's screams. There was one last level after which the stairs ended and she would have to climb the ladders provided. She was just ascending onto this level when Glory appeared in front of her and swung her fist, hitting her in the abdomen, hard. Buffy felt something tear in her middle, but managed to swing the Troll hammer, anyway. It connected with Glory's jaw, eliciting a surprised grunt from her, but even that didn't stop her. Glory kicked her into the scaffolding. As she bounced off, she shoved out in front of her with the hammer, slamming Glory in the chest and causing her to stumble backward. Above her, Dawn continued to scream for her. They exchanged a few more blows with Buffy careful not to let herself get hit quite so hard again. Her middle was screaming in protest, but she ignored the pain and concentrated on Dawn's voice above her. **

**Glory again lashed out, this time hitting her wrist. Losing her grip on the hammer, she watched it go flying. It went tumbling out into the air off of the tower until its momentum was halted as it got wrapped up in hanging chains. Buffy knocked Glory away and went to retrieve the hammer. **

**Glory watched Buffy go for the mystic weapon. Grabbing another piece of chain, she used it to swing out into the air and around the side of her tower. Kicking Buffy aside as she stretched out to reach the hammer, Glory again returned to the scaffolding. Winding up a fist, she lashed out at the Slayer again, watching her spin around as she just managed to connect with her jaw. Smiling viciously now, and almost having fun except for the time table she was under, she side kicked the girl in the back, sending her flying face first into a pylon. Glory raced behind her, intending on grabbing her head and smashing it into the metal post, but the Slayer spun on her heel too quickly. Glory barely managed to avoid a swinging fist. **(1)

**As Glory bent below her fist, Buffy reacted by kicking upward, catching the god in the face. As her opponent's head shot up and back, she jumped up. Buffy grabbed the flooring above her and swung herself backward out into the empty air. Returning, she gave Glory a two footed kick, again connecting to her face and sending her right into Aprilbot, who'd managed to catch up with the fighters.**

**As 'Faith' began wrestling the god away, Buffy again made a dash for Olaf's hammer. Her middle was killing her, but she couldn't let it slow her down. She was sure that she'd torn something though and only hoped that she'd last long enough to get to Dawn.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**On the ground below, Xander had gotten the rig into position where he'd be able to get to it quickly. He jumped from the cab, ax in hand and went looking for a fight. He hoped he hadn't wasted his time, but felt a strange confidence that the huge iron ball and chain was going to be needed. He felt guided by something.**

**Returning to the battlefront, he punched out an old woman with an iron pipe, feeling horrible about it. **_**But really, old lady versus bashed skull? Not**__**much of a choice**_**, he grimaced.**

**Coming around a corner, he saw Spike rolled into a ball. Human thralls of Glory had him pinned to the ground and were kicking and punching at him. Some had makeshift clubs, but most were using their hands and feet and nails and teeth. **

**Spike was holding his head. Even as Xander watched, he saw the vampire shove a young man several feet and immediately howl with the chip frying his brain for it. **

**A haze of red seemed to come down over his vision. He felt Hyena's outrage and the need for bloodshed, for vengeance, was nearly overpowering. **

_**Don't kill them, they're victims too, **_**he thought at her. And then he loosened her reins.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Giles had found himself near Tara, Willow and Anya who'd managed to congregate together. They were being pushed back away from Glory's tower and Dawn. So far, no one seemed seriously injured.**

"**Anya," he questioned.**

"**It worked. I'm back. Now where is that 'god', she owes me a pint of blood. Or more!"**

"**Y-yes, well… right now, I think we need to concentrate on not being brained," he said. A brick flew in from somewhere and glanced off of his head. Immediately his scalp split open and blood rushed down the side of his head.**

"**Giles," Tara yelled.**

"**I'm alright! Get down," he yelled as he pushed the girls behind a stack of crates. Glory's victims stood laughing maniacally and raining bricks at them. "There's too many of them. Where's Buffy… did she make it to Dawn?"**

**None of them knew the answer.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Chapter 5

(1) Most of the preceding blow by blow came from Twiztv(dot)com's script transcription.


	6. Battle Redoubled

**Glory's Moment**

Ch 6 – Battle Redoubled

**Xander came to from some sort of black out with Spike clutching his forearms. He could feel his lips pulled back in a grimace and a growl was issuing from his spittle dotted mouth. Around him, bodies groaned, many of them bloodied.**

"**What the hell," Spike said. "Xan, you back? 'Cause I can't take getting hit by you anymore on top of the bruises I'm already sporting."**

"**Y-yeah, I'm good."**

"**Like hell! What the fuck was that!?**

"**No time," Xander gave him a small push toward the tower. "Go! Get to Dawn, get her to safety!"**

**Spike gave him a last confused and conflicted glance, but then he spun and ran for the tower's staircase. Xander watched him go and then glanced around him at the bloodied people around him, feeling sick.**

_**I didn't kill them, **_**Hyena grumbled.**

_**You took me over. I-I don't remember doing any of this! Where's Commando? He wouldn't have allowed you to block me out.**_

_**I told you, **_**she growled angrily. **_**I don't know! He faded away or something. Let's find the others.**_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Above the heads of the struggling Scoobies, Dawn fought to get her hands free from the bindings that held them. In front of her, Ginx looked positively giddy with the thought of slicing her skin. **

"**Stop this… everyone will suffer if you open that portal!"**

"**Not everyone. We'll be home and happy. And Glorificus the Mighty will glow with the terrible brightness of a thousand stars," she smiled in rapture. "You should feel honored to be pressed into service in her Worship's divine plan."**

"**It's only minutes now," Ginx grinned.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Glory found herself facing against the girl who claimed to be another Vampire Slayer. She was blocking a fury of punches and high kicks from the twig and she wasn't sure she could be more enraged. She knew that one of her minions would be able to start the ritual on time, as long as she kept Buffy from interfering.**

**Right now, she was pulling that nuisance hammer from the chains it had gotten itself wrapped in. She took two more punches to the jaw from 'Faith' when her attention was on Buffy.**

"**Enjoy your trip," she said harshly, picking up the Aprilbot. She hauled the Faith-girl over her head and threw her over the side of the tower with a vicious grin. And then she was once again making a dash for the other and more annoying Slayer.**

**Buffy heard heels clamping on the steel behind her as she stretched out and yanked on the hammer. Without looking, she swung around and caught Glory in the side of the head, sending her smashing into a support girder. The entire tower rumbled and shook and she had to grab a pylon herself to keep from falling off the edge she stood near.**

**It put her at a disadvantage and the god was on her before she could further react. Taking a body blow, she felt a rib snap. The force of the punch sent her stumbling backward and just before she went over the side, she grabbed Glory's arm. **

_**At least I can take her away from Dawn with me,**_** she thought. She had no idea that Dawn wasn't alone above her.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Spike watched the Slayer and the god's bodies tumble past him as he continued racing for the top.**

"**Buffy! Shit," he yelled, but didn't slow. He promised her he'd get Dawn away. He couldn't go back to help her now. He just hoped the Scooby Gang was close enough; maybe the witches could throw some mojo at Glory. It didn't even cross his mind that Buffy might be killed in the fall. He knew how resilient Slayers were built.**

**When he reached the top, he found Dawn shrinking away from one of the brown robed set menacing her with a small knife.**

"**Get away from her," he menaced, his fangs obvious and yellow eyes burning with rage.**

"**Spike," Dawn yelled in relief.**

"**Stupid vampire," the dwarf said. Spike recognized her as the one he'd spoken to while hanging in Glory's penthouse suite. "Still throwing the immortality away needlessly, I see."**

"**I'm about to throw your life away."**

"**Interesting you should use those words," Ginx smiled. A moment later and she was muttering under breath.**

**Spike dashed forward, but he was too injured…too slow. He wasn't able to grab the pissant before the spell she was muttering took affect.**

**Spike found himself being levitated above the plank he'd been running on. He looked at the scabby demon and gnashed his teeth in frustration as he was floated out into empty space.**

**Ginx looked at Spike with a nasty smile. "So much for the big rescue, huh hero?"**

**Spike morphed back to his human features and met Dawn's eyes. "Dawn…," he whispered.**

**He heard her scream his name as the invisible force holding him up vanished. Like a marionette with its strings cut, he plummeted to the ground.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Buffy hit the ground hard and having lost her grip on the hammer during the fall, gazed around for it. She heard another body hit the ground nearby and a glance confirmed it was Glory.**

**She got to her feet shakily, her vision dulling for several seconds. **_**No, no, I'm not blacking out. This isn't the time,**_** she thought in frustration as she bit the inside of her cheek hard enough to draw blood. Her abdomen felt like it was split open, there was so much pain.**

**Glory, naturally, was also able to regain her feet. She stood with that stupid smile on her face and Buffy nastily thought she could at least have the decency to look dirty. But she didn't, she appeared fresh as the proverbial daisy. Buffy hated her more than she'd ever hated anything in her life at that moment.**

"**So Sweet-cheeks… you lost your hammer. Now what?"**

**Behind Glory, April jumped onto the god's back and began wrestling to snap her neck. Glory yelled in outrage, but she didn't seem particularly worried with this new assault.**

**The Aprilbot bought the time Buffy needed. She re-grabbed the hammer from less than a foot away. As she limped toward Glory, she saw Xander scrambling up into the cab of a truck she hadn't noticed before. It was one of the large destruction ball-thingy trucks. As she watched Xander assume the driver's seat, she met his eyes. He gave her a thumbs up and a huge grin.**

**She smiled back and kept smiling as Glory yanked 'Faith' off of her and sent the robot flying dozens of yards away. Buffy didn't hesitate, smashing Glory with the Troll hammer again and again. Not giving her any chance to stand her ground, Glory was thrust backward, lining her up for Xander.**

**She brought the hammer up and nearly into Glory's chin before the god grabbed in between her two hands. She yanked the instrument out of Buffy's hands and tossed it aside. **

"**That's really enough of that," she said.**

"**No problem," Buffy said, running and leap-kicking her with both feet. She felt pain shoot throughout her stomach and chest and knew that Glory had hurt her badly. Things were becoming grayish around her. But she did what she needed to do.**

**Xander's wrecking ball swung in a wide arc, catching Glory completely unaware. The several ton ball hit her hard, sending her smashing into a shed which completely collapsed. But he didn't stop there. Hitting the release, the huge weight snapped free of the cable connecting it to the truck and it came to rest pinning Glory to the ground. **

**Buffy saw blood rush from Glory's nose and with a smile of triumph she took off for Dawn's tower. She felt nothing but relief that Dawn was safe, now. She wasn't so sure about herself. She could almost feel the internal bleeding, but she wanted to see Dawn once more before she gave into her injuries.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Glory rolled the heavy iron sphere off of her, but something was desperately wrong. She could barely move and she was in almost crippling pain. It wasn't fair! She was a God! She was above pain, above weakness!**

**From out of nowhere, one of Buffy's pals stood suddenly. It was the one she'd brain drained. She wore a mask of hatred and brought up a crowbar over her head.**

**Glory opened her mouth to threaten her, at the same time struggling to sit up, but the girl brought the crowbar down across her forehead, bringing an instant of agony.**

"**You bitch," Anya screamed as she brought the crowbar down again and again. Glory felt her nose crack and couldn't conceive what had happened to her. How could she be feeling any of this, how could a weak stupid slip of a human be causing her injury?**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Xander grabbed Anya arms as she was in the midst of bringing the crowbar down again. Lying where Glory had been was Ben, struggling to breath. **

**Giles and the other girls joined them. Xander forced the crowbar from Anya's grip and watched as she collapsed. He pulled her to him as she sobbed out her ordeal onto his chest.**

"**Xander," Giles said quietly. "Why don't you take Anya away? Tara and Willow, please try to calm the mental patients." **

**As soon as Glory had changed back into Ben, her human victims began to wander around confused or stood in place and cried and whimpered. It was obvious they were no longer under her thrall, though unfortunately it didn't appear that their sanity had been recovered at the same time. Everyone stood for another moment in shock as they realized that Ben the doctor had been harboring Glory, or was Glory the whole time.**

"**Xander? Girls? …Go on. And watch out for her minions," he called after them as they walked with Anya, expressing their relief that she was back and trying to comfort her.**

**Before Giles, Ben was gasping in harsh breaths. He removed his glasses from his face and polished away the dust on their lenses.**

"**Can you move," he asked.**

"**N-need a few minutes," Ben smiled. "Kind of hurts. I'm sorry. I wanted to stop her. I tried."**

"**I believe you."**

"**We'll leave," Ben said. "Now that she's been beaten, maybe she'll stay away for good."**

"**I doubt that. No, Glory will return. And she'll make Buffy and Anya and Dawn pay for denying her what she sought."**

"**Y-you could have let her kill me," Ben pointed out, meaning Anya.**

"**She's distraught," Giles returned his glasses to his face. "And she's on a path to redemption; one that I believe she deserves to fulfill. And the others… they don't deserve to have that on their consciences. They're heroes, you see? They're not like me."**

"**You," Ben whispered, suddenly afraid.**

**Giles reached out before Ben could react. He covered the struggling young man's mouth tightly with the palm of his hand and pinched his nostrils closed with thumb and index finger. **

**Ben began to convulse as his straining lungs attempted to draw for air that was denied him. One hand reached up and grabbed Giles' wrist weakly, fingernails clawing at his forearm.**

**Giles refused to let go. Even after Ben had stopped struggling; even after his eyes rolled up in their sockets. Even after he was sure that the heart had stopped, he clung on… making sure there could be no doubt.**

**And then he turned his head to the side and vomited.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Buffy made it to the top of the tower where she saw one of Glory's minions standing before a crying Dawn. Dawn noted her presence, but Buffy shook her head quickly with a finger to her lips.**

"**Y-you shouldn't have done that," Dawn shrieked at the minion. She kept her voice loud to cover Buffy's approaching footsteps. "You evil, evil, uh, wicked, monster, thing, creep!"**

**By the time Dawn was done, Buffy was standing just behind Ginx. She seemed to sense something was wrong and spun around, but it was too late. Buffy slapped the bloodied knife out of her hand and then in a quick and deadly action, snapped her neck. She pushed the body from the tower and rushed to her sister.**

**The sides of Dawn's dress were marked with two clear slit marks. Red was soaking through, making the blue material appear black. Buffy glanced down and saw blood streaming over her sister's feet and dripping down into the space beyond.**

**She quickly snapped the bindings holding Dawn in place and pulled her into her arms.**

"**Buffy, it hurts," Dawn whimpered, holding her sides.**

"**I know. It's okay, we'll get them treated."**

**Behind them came a keening, whistling noise. The tower shook ominously and there followed a sudden flash of bright, white-violet light. Dawn turned from Buffy's grip with a gasp, her face falling in horror.**

"**It's too late," she said, meeting Buffy's eyes. "It's already started."**

"**It doesn't matter," Buffy assured her. "Let's get down from here."**

"**No, Buffy… you have to let me go," Dawn began to cry again. "It's the only way."**

**Buffy shook her head in confusion, one hand instinctively grabbing Dawn's arm. Like she knew what Dawn wanted to do, but was denying the recognition from herself.**

"**Buffy, I have to jump!"**

"**What!? No, no…Dawnie, it'll kill you."**

"**I know," Dawn said, wiping at her eyes with her free arm. "Buffy, Glory told me what you had to do if the ritual started."**

"**No! No, w-we'll find another way," Buffy said forcefully.**

"**There is no way, Buffy. I have to go. It has to have the blood."**

**Buffy looked panic-stricken as her grip on Dawn tightened. Around them the portal was growing and electrical bursts were being shot out into the night. Nearby they heard cars honking their horns. The sounds of destruction could be heard where the lightning bolts were hitting.**

**Glancing down, Buffy saw one lightning blast strike the ground. Where it hit, another small portal opened and from this came out some sort of animated skeletons carrying scythes. Screams of people could be heard. She looked around helplessly.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Chapter 6


	7. The End of the World as We Knew It

**Glory's Moment**

Ch 7 – The End of the World as We Knew It

**On the ground, Giles looked up from his knees and wiped at his mouth. Near him, a fissure opened in the ground. He jumped to his feet and backed away as some sort of hellish insects began to swarm up from the ground. Like heavily armored cockroaches, they noted his presence and began spitting small bouts of flame at him.**

**Above his head, he could clearly see the portal growing large. "No," he whispered in denial. He ran in the direction of the stairway up to where Dawn would be.**

**He didn't make it, as part of the junk tower fell apart. He'd barely been able to dodge to the side enough to save his neck, but still his legs were caught and pinned in the debris.**

**Near the sidewalk, the gang clung to the wood fence as the ground around them shook. Lightning was streaming in all directions. A fierce wind was streaming in the direction of the portal, carrying dust and leaves and paper through the air.**

**Xander called out for Giles and saw him pinned under steel near the tower. He took off toward him to help. As he passed he saw Spike lying on the ground, a look of fear on his face. His face was full of blood and he appeared unable to get up under his own power. Thick blood covered his chin. "Spike," he yelled, but it was hard to hear over the noise.**

**He hesitated for a moment and glanced in the Watcher's direction, before choosing to spend his last moments (For these ****were**** the last moments, weren't they?) with Spike. He threw himself to the ground and pulled the vampire into his lap. Stroking Spike's hair, he leaned close enough to be heard over the apocalyptic wind and debris storm's sounds surrounding them.**

"**We would have been a great pair," he said.**

"**Yeah, mate, we would have," Spike agreed before pulling Xander further down so they could kiss. **

**The blood of Spike's mouth tingled as it touched Xander's tongue, but he refused to worry. They were dying here; the rest of the world would follow. There was no point in worrying about the vampire/human blood transfer anymore. He could feel even Hyena give in to the inevitable. He felt her relax into him and Spike, enjoying the contact and waiting.**

**Anya also saw Giles pinned and saw Xander veer off. She grabbed at Willow and Tara and yanked them to go and help. A bolt of lightning stuck nearby and Anya saw another mini-portal opening. From it came a confused looking Orc with a large mace. **

"**Oh, god, we didn't win," she said. She could barely hear herself over the noise of the ground quaking and the rush of wind pulling things from the ground up into the air. She continued toward Giles and began tugging at steel rods, bits of brick and wood planks pinning his legs. Nearby, bugs swarmed up from the ground that she recognized as Thurmbolt Beetles. They mindlessly spit their little flames around them, antagonized and confused.**

**Tara and Willow had started to follow Anya to help her free Giles and see how badly he'd been hurt. The bolt of lightning that opened the portal for the Orc had disoriented them, and they'd fallen to the ground. They clung to each other and kissed once. Then they wrapped arms around one another and gazed into the other's eyes.**

"**No matter what happens," Willow shouted to be heard. "Just look in my eyes. Just look at each other."**

**Tara nodded, placing her good hand gently on Willow's face. The other, with the cast, she placed on her knee. **

**Both of them were crying.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**From the tower's platform, Buffy pulled Dawn into an embrace. She looked out to the southwest of town and could see steam or smoke rising from the partially removed ruins of the old high school. Even as she watched, a small orange glow began to emanate.**

_**The Hellmouth is going to open, too, **_**Buffy thought in a despairing acceptance. Against her, Dawn struggled.**

"**Buffy! Look what's happening. I have to go," Dawn shouted to be heard above the cacophony.**

**Buffy only shook her head no. She'd warned the gang; she'd told them if Dawn was bled and the ritual started, then they'd all die. She just wished that she was with them all now.**

"**Buffy, please… don't let this happen! It has to have the blood! Give it what it wants!"**

**Buffy squinted to the east and saw another soft orange glow. The sun was just beginning to rise. **_**The last sunrise, if I don't do something.**_

**She looked at Dawn's panicked and willful eyes. She'd jump…she'd die to save them. She was so proud of her.**

**For some reason, Dawn's insistence on giving the portal blood brought up a memory for her. They were in the hospital, Buffy hurt and Dawn cut… both bleeding.**

_**Look at this Dawn; both are blood. Our family's blood. Yours is the same as mine**_**, she had told her. More memories came at her at hyper-speed.**

_**She's more…she's…she's a part of me. I can't explain it, but when I look at her, when I hold her….**_

_**Love, death, your gift, **_**the Guardian had whispered to her. **_**Death **__**is**__** your gift.**_

_**Death is my gift, **_**Buffy thought, chills running up her arms as she finally understood. **_**Not giving death, but accepting it.**_

**She looked at the rising sun beyond the white-purple of the grasping tendrils of portal energy. From it, some sort of large beast had its head and two claws showing through as it tried to push through the widening barrier and smiled. Before her, Dawn must have seen something in her face because she gasped.**

"**Buffy… no! No!"**

**Buffy stroked her hair, "It's okay, Dawnie. Listen, please, there's no more time. I love you. I will always love you no matter where I am. But this is the work that I've been called to do. Tell Giles…tell him I figured things out and that I'm okay. Tell my friends that I wasn't afraid. Dawn! I'm not afraid," she smiled. "You have to take care of them for me. You'll have to take care of each other, now. Be strong, Dawn. Dawn – the hardest thing in this world is to live in it. Live, Dawn… for me."**

**Buffy kissed Dawn's tear stained face and gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze. And then she turned away.**

**Dawn watched her sister run toward the end of the plank. Slightly below it, the portal continued to roil and spin. Lightning shot from it and the air was full of strange sounds, but Dawn hardly noticed now. She kept her eyes wide, kept them watching Buffy…being a Witness.**

**Buffy never slowed. She didn't glance back. And she didn't hesitate. Leaping out into the air, she dove straight down into that mass of light and chaos. Whatever beast had been trying to struggle through it was hit head on by Buffy's diving form and pushed backward from the portal's opening.**

**Almost immediately, the portal seemed to collapse in on itself. The tower that she thought was going to shake apart stopped swaying. The wind ended and the strange noises were replaced with an eerie silence for a moment before the sounds of sirens and people yelling filled the air.**

**Against her will, her eyes were drawn down from where she stood. She saw Buffy, only a speck, but still recognized by her outfit and hair lying across broken bricks and rubble.**

_**She could still be alive! She's the Slayer, they have super-healing. She could be alive!**_

**Dawn rushed to a ladder and started her descent.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Around them, the cacophony of the ending world was replaced with the sounds of humanity beginning to cope with disaster. People's screams and yells for assistance, the sounds of rescue units throughout the city and their own harsh breaths surrounded the battered gang.**

"**What…what's happened," Giles asked as he lay struggling with the last of the debris pinning his lower legs.**

**Anya stood up and surveyed the area. The beetles were gone, though the rupture in the earth remained. They were deep earth creatures and probably had retreated as quickly as possible to make it out of the relatively cool temperatures of the surface world. She quickly looked for the armed Orc, hoping it hadn't injured or killed Willow or Tara.**

**She didn't see it either. In fact, there was no evidence of any of the portals, nor any extra-dimensional creatures nearby. She saw Tara and Willow stumbling, but both appeared uninjured, though in shock.**

"**I see the witches," Anya told Giles excitedly. "They're okay and it looks like the portal was closed. I can't see any monst… oh. Oh, no… oh, Giles."**

"**What? What is it? Dawn?"**

"**Buffy. I see…I see Buffy. She's laying still, Giles," Anya swallowed over a lump in her throat. "Willow and Tara are going toward her. She's… she's so still."**

"**Help me, Anya. Find Xander or Spike; get these heavy rods off of me!"**

**She bent to pat his shoulder and told him she would be back. And then she ran to find Xander. She couldn't keep herself from looking at Buffy, who still showed no movement at all. She looked up where the portal was, but it was gone and it was too high to make out if Dawn was still up there.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Xander stood in the sudden quiet, while Spike made it as far as his knees before stopping with a groan. His ribs were broken and jabbing at his insides.**

**Xander looked over a small mound of debris, blocking Spike's viewpoint. He saw her lying across another mound of broken brick. Her long blonde hair was spread around her, like a Sleeping Beauty in repose and awaiting her prince. But her body wasn't right. She was bent backward too far, even for her flexibility. There was no blood, that he could see, but still she looked… broken.**

**He looked away and saw Anya stumbling toward him. Willow and Tara had just entered his vantage point and both of them were heading for Buffy's figure. He swallowed bile back, equally wanting and not wanting to throw up.**

_**Her back shouldn't be like that**_**, he thought. He wasn't conscious of tears beginning to slide down his face.**

"**Xander," Spike whispered, having noticed the change in his composure, of course.**

_**Xander, we have to get Spike moved, **_**Hyena thought at him forcefully.**

"**Huh?" **_**What?**_

_**Xander, the sun is rising!**_

**Xander looked into the east, but he didn't really need to. The suns rays were low on the several storey walls of buildings around them.**

"**Shit. Spike, can you walk? The sun is making its appearance!"**

"**Xander, Giles is pinned! I need help," Anya said on reaching them.**

"**I can't get up on my own, yet," Spike answered him.**

"**Xander, Buffy…." Anya said.**

"**I know, I know! One thing at a time! Anya, help me get Spike to a shack. The witches will help Buffy (he refused to believe she was dead, not until he could see for himself) and then I'll help with Giles."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Willow and Tara stood over Buffy's form. Her hair was spread out as if on a pillow, but all that was under her head was a few bits of brick and the dirty ground. She had just the hint of a smile on her lips and her eyes were closed against the rising sun.**

**Tara pushed Willow's gripping hand from her arm, gently. She bent down to Buffy on her knees and reached out shaking fingers. She knew by how far Buffy was bent backward over the mound of bricks under her that she had to be dead, but her brain was stubbornly refusing to accept. She touched Buffy's cool neck and felt with almost desperation for the slightest sign of a pulse. When this didn't give her the result she wanted, she leaned even further, bringing her ear against Buffy's chest. There was no beat.**

**She looked at Willow who was shaking her head back and forth. As if she could make the facts different by denying they were real. She returned to her feet and pulled Willow to her. The red head's eyes never left Buffy, even as she began a keening wail of grief.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Dawn made it down to the base of the tower. It continued to moan and sway, but no further debris had plummeted to the ground from it. **

**Her feet were hurting from the rough steel under them. Her sides continued bleeding, but she knew that the cuts were shallow. That had been the point of the ritual, after all. They hadn't wanted her to die too quickly. Her hand hurt where the broken finger Glory had given her throbbed in conjunction with her heartbeat. But the greater pain was inside her stomach. It ached with grief and shock and regret. **

**She knew that she'd find Buffy dead even as she stumbled toward where she knew her body laid. She knew that was the only reason the portal would have closed. The blood had to stop flowing, and though it didn't make much sense to her why Buffy's was acceptable, she knew that the portal would be open if she had still been alive. She knew all of this, but hope was a very difficult beast to kill and she knew the others would be trying to help her. A spell, CPR, mouth to mouth… there had to be something that could be done.**

**She stopped when she reached Xander and Anya struggling to pull a beam of steel from Giles' ankle. Numbly, she reached down next to them and together they pulled the beam up just long enough for Giles to move his leg out of the way. She saw a mask of pain on his face and he was tentatively holding his ankle in his hands.**

"**It's broken," he said as he noted her staring. "But, otherwise, I'm alright."**

"**Buffy died," she said without inflection. She knew in the back of her mind that she was in a state of overload, of shock. "She jumped. I wanted to, but she said no. She jumped and she's dead now."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Police Lieutenant and Detective Rick Stein reported at the site of… whatever… had happened. People were on the streets in various states of shock or uproar. There was a huge crater in one of the roads that intersected Main Street and emergency vehicles were beginning to block it off so no one would get too close. There was no telling whether the gaping maw would expand further.**

**His police radio was filled with chatter as the units reported in to each other. The third floor of the police station, used as the dry tank and temporary holding of suspects had collapsed onto the second floor administrative offices. There were no casualties and only minor injuries by some miracle, but the units there were tied up evacuating and cordoning off the building. **

**Another emergency unit, this one a fire house was responding to a fire at the high school ruins that the city had just started demolishing and hauling away. They were in a race to keep it from spreading to nearby residences.**

**He left his car after reporting where he was and dashed into a construction yard. There'd been reports of a funnel cloud and a lightning display centering there. It wasn't something demanding immediate investigation, except that he didn't buy the funnel cloud report. He didn't accept reports from anyone anymore. Not at face value, not after what he'd learned from his recent wife Carol and the things his eyes had been opened to in the past year.**

**He saw a familiar group of people surrounding someone on the ground. Familiar from his several investigations into weird goings-on related to the Summers girl, Buffy.**

**When he reached the group, he asked if anyone needed an ambulance. And then he noted that they did, a young teen girl had the sides of her dress soaking in blood. An older man who he recognized from the magic shop arson was sitting on the ground with what was obviously a broken ankle.**

**The others seemed in a state of mild shock with minor injuries, as far as he could see. He was about to dash back to his car radio and call for the ambulance when he recognized Buffy Summers as the one lying on the ground. She was bent at an awful angle, her back clearly broken. The others were surrounding her, unsure what to do for her. Well, there wasn't anything really.**

"**I'll…I'll call for some help," he said to them.**

"**No," Mr. Rupert Giles, the store owner said in a loud voice, surprising him into stopping in his tracks. "You can't call anyone, Detective."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Chapter 7


	8. The Fallen

**Glory's Moment**

Ch 8 – The Fallen

"**You cannot inform anyone of what has happened until we can clean up," Giles stated to the police detective with utter authority. "Xander… go and get your car from the shop. Hurry! Willow, find a large tarp and bring it here. Anya, if you're up to it after your ordeal, please find something… perhaps another tarp… for Spike to hide under."**

"**N-now, wait a minute," Detective Stein tried to interrupt.**

"**Detective, Dawn needs medical assistance. Please take her out onto the street away from here and get her an ambulance. Tara, go with them and accompany Dawn to the hospital. We'll pick you both up later."**

"**I can't just… ignore that there's a dead girl here," Detective Stein said. He noted the flinches and was sorry to be so blunt, but he didn't understand what they thought they were doing.**

"**Detective, I'll explain everything later: the shop arson, why Buffy always seemed to have strange goings-on around her, who she was and why we need to take special actions now, everything you have questions on. But there's no time now. All I can tell you is that if everyone out there knows that Buffy is dead, there will be massive death following closely in the wake of that knowledge!" Giles gazed unwaveringly at the detective, willing him to accede. **

"**I-I-," the detective stuttered, sounding unsure of what to do. "Is this a 'Sunnydale thing'," he asked quietly. Whenever he told Carole about some bizarre fact cropping up in a case, things that the lab couldn't make sense of for instance, they had come to name such things as a 'Sunnydale Thing' between them.**

"**Yes," Giles said, looking surprised. "Yes, it is. Buffy was highly unusual. This needs to be handled delicately."**

"**O-okay. But I'm holding you to what you said. I need to know what the hell is going on in this town."**

"**I keep my word," Giles said. "I'm British, you know."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**When the lot was emptied except for Willow and Anya, who'd taken off to scrounge for what he'd asked for, Giles turned his attention to his Slayer. He allowed himself to cry for several minutes, but repressed the need to openly and loudly sob. There was no time for such things right now, and besides, it would upset the children who needed him to be in control of himself until they could do the unpleasant task at hand.**

**He looked over the lot, not that he could see much from where he was. He wasn't able to stand, but on one foot with his other ankle being broken. Other than that, his legs also had minor cuts and severe bruising. He could scarcely feel most of the physical pain, as his emotional turmoil drowned everything else out.**

**After his allotted several minutes, he bit back the rest of his grief. He locked it away in a box in his mind through the advanced meditative techniques he'd studied at the Academy. He gazed over Buffy's body and noted that she didn't appear injured except for the grotesque angle at which she was bent. There was some bruising from her fight with Glory, but surprisingly little blood. Her head hadn't busted open, as could have been expected from the fall, he thought clinically. He didn't want to think about the internal injuries or about what would happen to her next without proper embalming. The coming day, the coming days ahead, were going to be very rough on the others. They would be rough on him as well, he supposed, but he'd been training his whole life for this awful moment. The moment when a Watcher lost his charge to her duty; amazing how no one mentioned in all of the lectures he'd attended back at the Council how nearly incapacitating the pain would be for him. Of course, the Council had always expressly encouraged no emotional attachments to the girls, so perhaps they weren't completely ignorant of the debilitating grief that would follow. **

**They'd just chosen to do what they always did when messy human emotions became involved. They had tried to educate them right out of him. It didn't quite succeed and now he wondered if that was as good a thing as he had always thought it was.**

**He reached out and stroked Buffy's hair until he heard one of the girls returning. Looking up and quickly swiping at his eyes, he found Willow looking like she only barely had control of herself as well.**

"**Here, Giles. I-I don't understand why we need this."**

"**I think you do, Willow. I think you're very clever. You just don't want to know."**

**Willow sadly nodded, "We have to…to wrap her. To take her home."**

"**Exactly. I would do this myself, ordinarily, but I cannot stand up and move freely. I'm afraid that you and Anya will have to do this. For that I am sorry."**

"**I'll do it," Willow said. She grabbed Buffy by the shoulders first and began to yank her toward the spread tarp.**

"**You should allow Anya to help…."**

"…**No! No, I have it. I have her," Willow said, beginning to heavily cry again.**

**She was fine until Giles instructed her to place Buffy at one end and roll her into it so that she wouldn't fall out when Xander lifted her into the car. She laid her out as Giles' had requested, but she couldn't force herself to roll her up.**

"**It's like…it's like a murderer wrapping his victim up in an old carpet or something," she objected, her voice full of confusion and revulsion.**

**He'd tried to explain, but Willow didn't want to think about it. She walked away from him and he had to wait for Anya to return and have her do it. Anya had also brought a large, though dirty and with holes, drop cloth. It was all that she could find.**

"**It will do. We only need to keep him out of the direct sunlight until we get him to the house."**

"**And then what? What are we going to do next, Giles?"**

"**We will do what we need to do."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**When Xander returned there was more emotionally wrenching arguing when he balked at picking up Buffy's broken body. Actually, it wasn't picking her up that he had the problem with, but putting her into the trunk of his car, like she'd been a piece of inanimate refuse.**

**Practicality won the day, however, as it often did. Xander had ended up admitting there was little else to do. He needed the back seat for Spike to crouch down in.**

**In the meantime, Giles had been thinking ahead on how they were going to keep the city safe without the Slayer. The Hellmouth continued to be a chronic problem and with Faith holding the Slayer-line, there wouldn't be a new one to simply have sent here.**

**The police detective that, somehow, Giles had drafted into their service returned.**

"**The girl is loaded. It looks like she'll need a few stitches and bandaging, but she should be okay."**

"**Good," Giles nodded. "Now, I need you to help Willow and Xander. We need to retrieve April and the Buffy robot. We'll need them."**

"**Robots," Detective Stein replied with wide eyes.**

"**I'll explain," Willow said dully through her tears. **

"**There's a lot to get you caught up on," Xander said. "I sure hope we can trust you."**

"**Detective, if you could please take me to the hospital for my ankle," Giles grimaced through his pain as he hopped with one arm around Xander's shoulders. They'd just loaded the robots into his automobile's trunk. "Xander, you and Willow retrieve Spike. All of you go to Buffy's house. Tara, Dawn and I will meet you there, or call when we're all released."**

"**I'm technically off-duty," the detective said. "And I really want to know what's going on; what went on here this morning and why you won't let me report Ms. Summers' death. I'll wait for you at the hospital and drive all of you back."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**This is pretty much the way that things happened. Rick, the detective, also stopped by his own home, picking up his wife before arriving back at Buffy's home.**

"**Buffy," Giles asked as soon as he hobbled in on his crutches.**

"**We have her in the basement for right now," Xander said.**

_**She can't stay there long. What is Giles planning, **_**Hyena wanted to know.**

**Carole, the detective's wife, seemed very kind. She was more interested in making sure they were all doing okay, while her husband had immediately began pressing for answers. **

"**Rick, give them a few minutes. I noticed a dining table, why don't you go sit down? Is there a coffee pot? I can start some coffee and I've brought a package of coffee cake. I know you're probably not thinking of food right now, but it will help if you have something in your stomachs," she said.**

**Tara immediately took a liking to her and led her into the kitchen while the others made their way to the dining room.**

"**Are you alright, Bit," Spike asked as he put his arm around her shoulders.**

"**I'm… numb," Dawn met his eyes. "I'm just… exhausted… and… I'm numb."**

"**Sounds like a nice place to be right now," he told her.**

**And the next several hours were spent explaining everything to the Steins. The gang left nothing out and answered all of the detective's questions honestly, even about things that he'd been investigating. Xander had hesitated when they'd reached the arson of the abandoned apartment building that Buffy had committed, but there was no reason to hide things now. It wasn't like she could be arrested.**

"**I knew there had to be a reason, when Rick told me about it," Carole nodded. Xander had just explained about the vampire whorehouse contained within it. "I mean… even being a Sunnydale resident all my life, I'm still having a lot of trouble accepting vampires, but…."**

"**This all sounds insane," Rick Stein complained. "I think I might have been insane in helping you."**

"**Rick…."**

"**What, Carole? I'm sorry, but this is… I mean… this is movie stuff. This is all… insane."**

"**My dad being killed by Dracula pretty much proves that some fiction is based on real life stuff," Xander pointed out.**

"**I… I'm not sure I can buy that, either. Okay, maybe a killer who thought he was Dracula, but… really? And vampires? Okay, I always knew the 'rampaging LSD gang' story was ridiculous, but…." Rick sighed. "I don't know how much of this I can accept. And you say that Buffy was this 'Slayer'? And she's… she died in the line of duty?"**

"**Spike, if you would," Giles asked.**

**As all eyes turned on the vampire, he 'vamped out'. Rick nearly fell backward as he jumped back into his seat. Carole gasped audibly, one hand flying to her chest and her eyes wide. She fumbled for the cross she wore under her dress.**

"**It's okay. Spike is a special circumstance," Xander assured them. "He's one of the good guys."**

"**Let's not over sell it, love," Spike smirked next to him.**

**On his other side, Dawn grabbed one of his hands. "Then let's just say that you're someone we can trust," she smiled sadly at him. She gave his hand a small squeeze.**

"**Always, Dawn," he acknowledged. **

**His other hand was resting lightly on Xander's inner thigh and he gave this a brief squeeze of affection before meeting his beautiful brown eyes. "You can always trust me."**

"**Spike can't hurt people," Dawn turned her attention back across the table to their guest. "You don't have to be afraid of him."**

"**This is currently true," Giles confirmed, almost reluctantly it sounded like. "He was one of the subjects of the Initiative program we mentioned."**

"**Yes, poor little puppy as been neutered," Spike said without any rancor. "Of course, it turned out to have unexpected benefits."**

"**I-I hope it's not considered rude, but…" Carole said, eyes still wide with surprise, "Uh, could you ****not**** look like that anymore."**

**Spike returned to looking like William and gave the silly bint what he hoped would be a comforting smile. "No worries," he told her.**

**The detective managed to recover some color after turning white as the proverbial ghost and sat staring at Spike with a mixture of shock and fascination. "I bet you could help me solve a lot of 'deaths by mysterious blood loss' cases. I could be police commissioner by my next birthday. Hell, I could be mayor and town hero."**

"**Which obviously, you can't attempt to do," Giles warned. "It's vital that we be allowed to work freely without the public's panic."**

"**I understand," Rick nodded. "And I'll help in any way I can. Now that I know, I can be a source of information for you when we run into a weird occurrence."**

"**I'm definitely beefing up my folklore and myth lessons in my student's English course work," Carole said. "Maybe they'll grow up a little more prepared to deal with all of this than the rest of us have been. I just don't understand how I could never have put all the obvious pieces together?"**

"**Just as there are demons and evil creatures, Mrs. Stein, there are also angels and beings of good. The balancing act between them is part of what allows the world to continue. If it were openly known how much supernatural activity there truly is in the world, those beings would be far more likely to act openly. The planet would be nothing but an open battle ground. At least this way, it's more of a cold war mentality. Neither side is breaking out their nuclear weapons and decimating us in their crossfire," Giles explained.**

"**It's all so incredible," Carole said, again not able to take her eyes off of the vampire in the room. "And no insult intended, but I still don't think I'd like to meet you in a dark alley."**

"**None taken," Spike smiled. "And a few years ago, anyone at this table would have told you that you'd have been completely right."**

"**So… what now," Rick said.**

"**Now, we reassemble the robots," Giles said. "And we take care of our friend. We have one more thing to do for Buffy and that's to let her go."**

"**We can't bury her, can we," Dawn said with tears in her eyes.**

"**We can," Giles said gently. "But we can't tell your father, or anyone else. We'll have to choose a place carefully, where she'll be hidden out of the way. The Buffy robot will have to be prepared to act full time as her, I'm afraid."**

"**I can do it," Willow said. She'd been awfully quiet. "I think. I mean, this is a big job and, yeah, computer geek, but I haven't done a lot of programming like this. It would help if we could have Warren on board; if we knew where to find him."**

"**I can make some enquiries through my job," Rick said. "Write down his full name for me and as much of a description as you can provide."**

"**I'll take care of Buffy," Tara said quietly. "I mean… wash her hair and uh, bathe her. There are some things that I can provide to help protect her resting place when we know where."**

"**I guess I have to find a dress for her," Dawn whispered, heart breaking all over again. "I wish mom were here."**

"**I'll help you, Dawn," Anya nodded to her. "We'll find something appropriate."**

**Giles decided at that point that the Steins knew everything they needed to know to keep their mouths closed. He called an ending to the meeting, explaining to them that what came next to prepare Buffy for her final rest was a family affair.**

"**Of course," Carole shook his hand warmly. "And please don't be worried. Rick and I understand why we have to keep things quiet."**

**Next, Detective Stein shook hands around the table. "Now that I know the truth, about what's happening around here, you can depend on me for any help you need. I mean, anything I can do, I want to do to help."**

"**Thank you," Giles said. "Without an active Slayer, I'm afraid help is exactly what we'll need."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Chapter 8


	9. Burial Rites

**Glory's Moment**

Ch 9 – Burial Rites

**Tara hummed softly to herself as she went about her task. She tried not to think about what she was doing and who she had under her hands. She wasn't sure she could continue, otherwise. She was brushing out Buffy's long hair, placing a portion into a bowl of water then washing with shampoo, placing the hair into another bowl to rinse and brushing it out again, before moving on to the next small handful. She had to dump and replace the rinse water after each portion, slowing things down a bit. **

**She'd just finished another bit. She had dipped the comb into a small dish of vanilla-scented oil and was now combing out the wet hair. When it dried, it would be nice and straight and the scent would cling to it. It was a ritual they'd performed in Petit Crique to her Great Grandmother on her father's side when she'd passed at age 118. And they'd performed the same ritual to her dad's mother when she'd passed at 92; two years after that.**

**Behind her, she heard the basement door open and close. The scent of coffee drifted to her as the footsteps came closer.**

**Willow placed the cup next to her on a makeshift stand. She then took one of Buffy's hands and began to clean under her nails.**

"**You don't have to do that, Willow. I can handle it," Tara said low. It seemed disrespectful somehow to break the silence with words.**

"**I know. But Buffy did so much for me," she said, her eyes already filled with tears again. "Including saving my life from the Master's flunkies before I even knew what was going on here. I want to do this for her," she gave Tara the milder and softer version of the 'resolve face'.**

"**How are you doing," Tara asked after she'd kissed her forehead.**

"**Exhausted. We've had so little sleep, running from Glory and dealing with everything. But I'm okay. I mean, I'm sad… really sad. But, this is almost easier than Joyce's death in a weird way. Maybe it's because that just happened and I'm on overload right now, or maybe it's 'cause in the back of my brain I knew that Buffy would die being the Slayer. I'm more worried about Dawnie. Her mom and sister right next to each other," Willow sniffled and took a moment to grab the box of tissues that Tara had made sure she brought down. It was already half emptied and it'd been a new box when she had started.**

"**Yeah. But she has us. And, Spike. I hope that Xander wasn't planning on having him to himself anytime soon," Tara gave a small smile. "I don't think Spike is going to let Dawn out of his sight for awhile."**

"**Weird, isn't it? I mean, Spike tried to kill us a few times. He even threatened to bite me in my dorm room when Buffy and I were rooming together. Good thing he had the chip at that point. Now, I'm hoping he and my best friend are going to make it as a couple."**

"**It is strange. But it's a good strange. I like Spike. And I think he'll be good for Dawn. He has a lot of inner strength she can rely on."**

**Willow had finished under Buffy's nails. She took a file and began to scrape against them.**

"**Buffy hated what Slaying did to her fingernails," she gave a small, but sad laugh. "She wanted so badly for us to go to a spa or something and get our nails done, but she didn't want them to be ruined before she got her money's worth of enjoyment out of it."**

"**I'm almost done with her hair. I haven't really given any thought to what to do with it. Do you think leaving it straight would be okay? I could run to the dorm for a curler?"**

"**No… it's fine. I think Dawn is taking a nap. When she wakes up, we'll talk to her about a dress and shoes."**

"**We should probably hold off on makeup until then. I was just going to apply a little bit, something really understated around her eyes and on her lips," Tara said. **

"**Okay," Willow said. "I finished the scrying with Giles and Anya and we found the spot." She looked up and saw Tara give her a nod indicating she'd heard. They continued working in silence.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"**How're you doing, Spike," Xander said, cupping the side of his face briefly before dropping it back to the table.**

"**Breathing still hurts," he said. "Rib injuries are always a bit of a bitch."**

"**We'll get you some blood later."**

"**No worries. Think we should leave Dawn alone upstairs?"**

"**I'm sure she'll be alright," Giles interjected. "I believe we should do the burial late tonight. Without properly preparing the body, it should be buried as quickly as possible."**

"**What about a casket," Xander asked.**

"**That has been arranged already. The Council has a pre-arrangement with a black market dealer in town. It's standard operating procedure when they know the area a Slayer will be calling 'home base'. I will call and pick it up as soon as darkness falls," he said. **

"**Won't that blow the secret we mean to keep quiet," Spike said.**

"**It's a demon. The one we'll be procuring the coffin from? It's a demon."**

"**Doesn't that make it more risky," Xander questioned.**

**But Giles was meeting Spike's gaze. An understanding seemed to pass between them.**

"**I'll go with the Watcher to pick it up. We can… work something out."**

"**But… the risk? If he doesn't stay quiet?"**

"**Xan," Spike gave him an icy grin, "It won't be an issue. We'll deal with it. Dawn wants a headstone," he said, purposely changing the topic.**

"**I'm not sure that's wise," Giles said, but didn't exactly object.**

"**It's not. But it's what she wants," Spike conceded. "And it's what the Slayer deserves."**

"**Yes," Giles said. **

**Neither of the others was sure if he was agreeing to the headstone, or just that Buffy deserved one.**

"**I tried to talk to her about it," Xander said. "But she did that thing; the one where she looks at you and it's like she's not fifteen anymore. For just a second there was something in her eyes, like she was as old as the universe. I couldn't argue with her after that. Especially, since I agree with her."**

"**We'll get one. To avoid suspicion, we may need to order a rough tablet of granite and do the carving ourselves. Is that something that you can do," Giles asked of Xander.**

"**Yeah… yeah, I can do it. Uh, I may need some smaller practice stones to carve on first. I don't think I could stand having to cross out a mistake on Buff's stone. God," Xander closed his eyes and turned his face up toward the ceiling. He shook his head, "I can't believe we have to talk about this. I can believe that she's…." he stopped, being unable to finish.**

"**I know," Giles said. He was dying for a drink.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**It was hours after dark and Giles stood waiting in an abandoned warehouse for their contact. Spike stood nearby, smoking a cigarette and sipping from a Styrofoam cup of rapidly cooling cow's blood.**

"**You sure you're ready for this," the vampire asked.**

"**Killing demons doesn't bother me. As I'm sure you're aware. It's what the Council does, after all."**

"**The shits you work for don't care. But you don't fool me Rupert," Giles looked at him with surprise at the almost gentle tone in his voice. "I think you feel every single death. I think if you could make demons stop killing people overnight, nothing would make you happier. Not to save them, though that's a part of it, but because you'd like to not kill ever again."**

"**I am fine with tonight's plan," Giles said. "After all a murderer hardly grieves for those he kills, now does he?"**

"'**Murderer' is a funny term to use for your line of work." He stubbed out his cigarette on the concrete floor and reached for his pack. His hand froze when he heard Giles' whisper, voice filled with self-loathing and guilt.**

"**I killed Ben; the mortal that was hosting Glory."**

**Spike cleared his throat, but Giles refused to look at him. "Glory had to be killed. Sad thing that Ben bloke also had to die in the process, but the important thing was killing Glory."**

**Giles did meet his eyes then, "Glory was submerged again. Ben was present. He was hurt and helpless and I smothered him. I-I felt I had to…that it was necessary."**

"**You don't have to explain to me. You did the right thing, Giles. We both know the god wouldn't have stayed gone. She would have been back for revenge and she'd have killed them all. Even Dawn just for the spite of it; a big 'fuck you' to Buffy for winning."**

"**Then why don't I feel 'right'," he asked rhetorically. "I don't wish the others to know. It would be better if they believe that Glory died when Buffy closed the gate."**

"**I always suspected you could be as dangerous to Dru and me as the Slayer, herself. Thought I judged it wrong when Angelus had you tied to that chair. But I see my first instinct was the true one, you'll do whatever it takes."**

"**It would be wise that you remember that," Giles said, glancing at him to meet his eyes again. "Because if you hurt Xander or Dawn; either through inaction, maliciousness or accident, I will kill you."**

**There were no further chances at more words when they heard a car pull up to the warehouse. Both tensed. They knew that these things could quickly turn sour, even in the most innocuous of times.**

**There was the sound of a shutting car door and then a Brachen demon entered the warehouse. He appeared a bit skittish at first, hesitating at the entrance when he saw the human and vampire waiting for him.**

"**I have the object," he said. "I will help you load it."**

"**Thank you," Giles said, even managing a small smile. He waved to Spike to follow as they went outside.**

**There idled an old pick up truck. In the back of this was a long pine box, expertly glazed and polished. It had handles of dark maple, also highly polished. On the front, fastened, was a simple brass placard waiting to be engraved.**

"**With more time, I could have made it far more elaborate and beautiful," the Brachen said. "But you did state it was needed immediately."**

"**Yes, and I appreciate your rushing it," Giles said. The Brachen kept glancing nervously at Spike.**

"**Spike, if you would place it into the back seat and tie it down, please," he said.**

"**I believe the amount we agreed upon was… $650 dollars?"**

"**Yes, it was. Here," Giles began to count out fifty dollar bills and then placing them into the demons hand one by one. He purposely allowed the breeze to catch the eighth one.**

**As expected the demon immediately lunged to keep the bill from fluttering away. Giles took the opportunity to drop his remaining money to the ground and replace them with a small black dagger from within his inside jacket pocket. The ebony blade dripped with a red liquid, which he was very careful not to allow to come into contact with his skin.**

**The demon must have sensed something was wrong, because its head whipped around to look at Giles. He didn't have time to straighten his stooped posture and defend himself as the Watcher plunged the short blade into the demon's back, following this with another strike of the blade to the back of the neck.**

**The red liquid took affect nearly instantaneously, poisoning the creature and stopping all brain activity. It fell heavily to the ground without making a single sound.**

**Giles slipped the knife back into its special holding sheath within his jacket pocket. He would get rid of both as well as any left over poison in the morning. Even if the demon had partners and they came looking to see what had happened to him, there would be no evidence for them to find. Giles already knew certain incantations that would allow any lies related to the incident tonight to be accepted as truth. And he'd made sure to stress to this demon how much of a secret his needing the casket was; it was unlikely he would have risked his relationship with the Council by sharing the news with anyone else. Now, they could be sure that the temptation to gossip would not become too much.**

**He'd done what he needed to do. Again.**

"**I will drive the car back. You get rid of the body and this truck," he eyed Spike coldly. "Need I tell you how displeased I would be if you botch this, or try to blackmail me later?"**

"**Who are you, Giles," Spike asked. He'd never seen the Watcher like this before. He'd never even sensed such… darkness in him. He thought of the magic he'd wielded just… yesterday? And wondered just how badly it had touched him.**

"**I'm… an ex-Watcher," Giles said, deflated. He suddenly looked like an old, broken man to Spike, but he'd never believe the illusion again.**

"**I'll take care of this mess. You talk to Tara and Willow about a purification ritual. I think that dark magic might have done more damage than you think."**

"**I'll consider your words. After we've buried my Slayer and I know the other children are alright."**

**After Giles had left, Spike with a sigh, loaded the corpse of the demon into the flatbed. He'd ditch it where no one would ever find either the body or the truck, but first he had a stop to make. He'd made a promise to a girl and he needed to see if their wreck was still out on the lonely road from Sunnydale.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**When he arrived back at Buffy's house, only the kitchen light was burning. He'd had to walk nearly eight miles from the abandoned mine where he'd driven the truck. Some careful levering and the thing had caved in nicely.**

**As he wandered toward the dim light, he could see Anya and Xander sleeping on opposite sides of the sofa. His hearing picked up Tara humming from the basement. There was the slightest scent of tea that told him he'd find Giles in the kitchen.**

**When he walked in, he found what he'd expected.**

"**Tara, Willow and Dawn are downstairs," Giles said. He appeared to have aged another ten years since Spike saw him last just shortly before. "They're getting her dressed in something... appropriate."**

"**The casket?"**

"**It's in the alley, still hanging out of the car."**

**Spike gave Giles a look. They were supposed to be keeping this secret and a coffin hanging out of a vehicle wasn't exactly low-key.**

"**I didn't want to wake Xander," he shrugged. "At least not until you got back. Can you two bring it in and take it down the stairs? Will we be able to get it back up… after? We'll probably need a glamour to hide it on the drive to the woods," he said thoughtfully.**

"**We'll deal," Spike said. He headed back into the living room to wake Xander.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**The girls were sitting with Buffy when the boys noisily came down the stairs. They were grunting under the burden of the coffin they'd procured from somewhere. Except Spike, of course, who seemed to have no problems with the heavy box at all.**

**Once laid down, Dawn helped to lift its lid. She seemed to be okay until Giles lifted Buffy by her shoulders, while Spike lifted her ankles. She was stiff and Dawn turned away to bury her head in Tara's shoulder. Willow also cried a little while she stroked her hair.**

**Once Buffy was settled, Dawn pulled herself together again. She wanted to help nail the coffin lid closed.**

"**The plaque," she asked in a subdued voice. It was the first thing anyone had said since the coffin had made its macabre appearance.**

"**There's no time," Xander apologized. "But I'll make it up with the tombstone, okay?"**

**She only nodded her head and returned to hammering in her nail.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**The night bugs buzzed and chirped as the mourners panted from effort. They'd had to wrestle the coffin all the way through a thick thicket of woods and thorns before arriving at a clearing. The sky was overcast and the only one who could see a thing was Spike, who had to lead the way. The others all acted as pallbearers for the woman they all had loved in different ways.**

**Finally when they arrived, Spike began to shovel. He used his superior strength and stamina to dig through the earth far faster than the humans surrounding them, though Xander and Giles both worked to do their share.**

**In under an hour, they'd dug down just shy of five feet and Giles proclaimed it adequate. While they dug, two more figures came crashing and swearing through the underbrush, led by a small glimmering pinch of light. Xander had called them at home when they were ready to leave, though he didn't really know why. It just seemed… right.**

**Rick and Carole Stein entered the circle and stood off quietly as the three other men lowered the casket. The weird one, the monster, Spike had just started to grab a shovel to fill in the hole when one of the women, Tara, told him to wait a moment.**

**She closed her eyes and said something. The only words known to the Stein's were 'Gaia'.**

**The dirt seemed to come alive and began to flow, like water, into the hole. Tara remained with her eyes closed, one hand with its palm flat down over the ground until the entire thing was filled.**

"**You couldn't of whisked up a hole in the first place," the vampire said.**

"**Sorry, Spike. I can't do everything," Tara smiled.**

"**Thank you for allowing us to be here," Carole said. "Though I never knew her personally, I feel like she's saved my life countless times. Like a guardian angel hidden in the shadows, watching over the town."**

"**My sister was a hero," Dawn said. "I'll miss her, so much. But she died a hero."**

**She clung to Willow's side until Xander and Spike joined them. She transferred her hold to the vampire, making Rick uneasy. This whole thing made him uneasy.**

**Next, Willow began to chant something that sounded like a song. A sad song, like a dirge, but it was again in a language the Stein's didn't get. At the same time, the Tara woman was pouring what appeared to be water over the freshly turned earth.**

"**It's holy water," she said to them. "To bless her resting place and keep things from disturbing it."**

**Spike had backed away noticeably during its application, dragging Dawn and Xander with him. He and Xander were holding hands and again Rick felt uneasy with knowing these people.**

**Carole, of course, seemed to take everything in stride. He envied her unflappability.**

**When this ritual was finished, they all stood in silence and looked down at the grave of Buffy Summers. **

"**It feels wrong, just leaving her here," Rick said. He met disapproving eyes from everyone, even his wife. "I-I meant, I mean, I know why we have to, but she saved us. She deserves… more. A monument and uh, lying in state. It feels like we're hiding her away when she should be celebrated."**

"**Yes, she should be," Giles said, tears in his eyes. "She deserves more than this."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Story

**Spanderverse Series**:

_BTVS seasons 1-4._

Spanderverse: After 314

Spanderverse: Spike

Spanderverse: Dracula

Spanderverse: Burial

_BTVS: Real Me_

Spanderverse: Confusion of Three

Preludes

Tensions

Old Friends

Hospital Visits

The Risks of Glory

Hunting Our Needs

The Family We Choose

Falling Apart

Sunnydale Antics

Feints and Counter-Feints

Pathways

_BTVS: The Body_

Coming Together

Songs of Pain and Comfort

Battling with a God

Glory's Moment


End file.
